Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire
by Pigy190
Summary: A few weeks after Logan beats the crap out of Piz and Parker breaks up with them, the group finds themselves at a frat party. Logan gets accused of murder again  and Gory finally has his revenge. COMPLETE LoVe
1. Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

Story: Tears fall down and hit the fire.

By: Pigy190

Universe: Veronica Mars post season three.

Summary: A few weeks after Logan beats the crap out of Piz and Parker breaks up with them, the group finds themselves at a frat party.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. Though I would dearly love to own Logan Echolls.

* * *

~*~Veronica~*~

Sometimes Veronica wondered why she did this to herself. Forcing herself through hell to prove to people that she didn't care what they say or do. She did care though, quite a lot, especially when she looked over and saw Logan Echolls all over some 09er worthy girl. Of course, that's why he was with her, she could live in his beloved district in Neptune and his children could all go to Neptune High and be the big jackass, grandchildren of the man that killed their dad's girlfriend. You'd think Logan would want to get out of Neptune after the tabloids printed that he was only here because people here feared that if they pissed him off he'd just kill them like his dear old dad.

_'Aaron Echolls. The man that ruined my life when he killed my best friend, Lilly Kane. Lilly would be proud of me for showing up to this party. She would have drug me to it, had she been able to. But Lilly Kane will never party again, not buried 6 feet under. God Veronica, now you're getting all poetic,' _she thought as she pushed her way to Wallace, glaring at him for making her come to this stupid frat, beach bash.

'_Wallace, the reason,_' she rem embed, '_I'm doing this to myself._'

"Hey Supafly, enjoying the party?" Wallace asked as she reached him. Veronica glared again as Wallace laughed at her.

"Yes, Wallace, I enjoy watching drunk girls throw themselves at frat boys. I thought we were done going to stupid things like this. Why are we here?" She asked as Piz walked over to join them.

"So that you can spend some time with your best friend and your boyfriend," Wallace said gesturing to him and Piz. Veronica forced a smile as she looked at Piz. He still looked horrible after his run in with Logan. Piz looked over to where Logan is currently feeling up a random girl.

"Isn't he with Parker?" Piz asked. Veronica shrugged.

"Who knows who cares? She's furious with me," Veronica said.

"How come?" Piz asked.

"Because he beat up you and Gory for me," she said softly. Piz and Wallace looked at her in surprise.

"She's mad because he beat the shit out of some no-good, blackmailing jackass that caught you and Piz on film and spread it around? Man that girl has some issues!" Wallace proclaimed. Veronica laughed.

"Well, Parker will be Parker. Speaking of Parker, isn't Mac supposed to be here?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her," Wallace answered. Veronica made a face.

"Well, while we're waiting, since I'm supposed to hang out with my best friend and my boyfriend how about we dance!" Veronica said with fake cheer. Piz and Wallace laughed and follow her to the crowd of dancers.

~*~Mac~*~

Mac got to the party later than she had planned on. Parker was being a pain trying to get her to stop being friends with Veronica. Something about _"You're my roommate! You're supposed to side with me!"_ two years of friendship and a lot of hell be damned. Mac rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that day.

'_Stupid Parker,_' she though. '_Maybe I can room with Veronica until the semester is over._' She sighed rather loudly causing people in the immediate vicinity to look at her funny. She glared at them and made her way onto the crowded beach looking out for any sign of Veronica, Piz, or Wallace. Instead of finding her friends, she found herself face-to-face with none other than Logan Echolls, the very reason she was having some trouble with Parker.

"Logan," she said coldly.

"Mac!" Logan basically shouted, completely drunk. '_As usual._'

"Have you seen Piz or Wallace?" she asked, purposely not mentioning Veronica. No reason to alert him to her presence here if he didn't already know.

"Nope," he answered laughing. "But if I see them I shall tell them you are here." He turned to leave.

"Wait," she said and grabbed his arm. "Have you seen Veronica?" she asked hoping that he would laugh it off and say that she'd never come to a party like this.

"Ronnie's here?" he asked. Mac shrugged.

"She said she might show. If she does she'd be with Piz and Wallace," Mac answered carefully. Logan's eyes grew darker.

"She's here with Piz?" he asked. Mac swallowed and nodded. "Why?"

"They're dating," Mac answered. '_Does he really think just because he and Parker broke up Veronica and Piz did?' _she wondered. It became apparent very quickly that yes, that is what he'd thought.

"They're still dating?" Logan choked out. Mac nodded. Logan looked around for the girl he'd been with previously, failing to locate her. "I have to go," he mumbled. Mac watched him leave feeling horrible. She hadn't meant to ruin the party for Logan but she also knew that giving Logan false hope would get her murdered by Veronica. Speaking of, she needed to find her best friend. Being alone at a frat party wasn't a good idea.

"Mac!" Someone called from the dance area. Mac spun around to see Veronica waving like crazy. Relieved, Mac made her way over to her friends only to be stopped by yet another annoying guy from high school.

"Mackie!" Dick Casablancas exclaimed. Mac rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Dick," she said.

"Have you seen Logan?" he asked. Mac nodded.

"He took off that way saying he 'had to go'," Mac said pointing in the direction Logan had disappeared in.

"Sweet. Thanks, Mackie!" he said rushing after Logan.

"It's MAC!" she yelled after him.

"And that's Dick, do you really expect him to be anything other than a jackass?" Veronica asked coming up beside her friend. Mac laughed.

"Not really," she answered. Veronica hugged her friend.

"I'm glad you came! This wouldn't be a party without you!" Mac said. Veronica laughed.

"Well, I'm glad some people don't think partying is all throwing yourself at some random guy," she said. Mac, Wallace, and Piz joined in her laughter.

"By the way, V, I ran into Logan on my way to find you," Mac said. Veronica looked at her friend expecting an explanation.

"And you're surprised? This has been his scene since middle school," she said.

"He kinda lost it when I told him you were still with Piz," Mac said quietly. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to break up with Piz just because he and Parker broke up! I told him I'm done with him and I want him out of my life," she said slightly angry.

"I agree with you. Oh and one more thing, do you think I could crash on your couch for the rest of the semester? I tried to get a different room since Parker and I aren't getting along anymore, but the RA said it was too late in the year," Mac explained.

"Of course you can! It'll help to have you closer, Q," Veronica said.

"Very true, Bond, very true." The girls giggled while Wallace and Piz looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well on that note, I thought we were dancing, V," Wallace said. Veronica and Mac laughed again and let themselves be pulled onto the dance floor.

~*~Logan~*~

Logan glared as he watched Piz and Veronica dancing. His Veronica.

'_Not anymore. She wants nothing to do with you remember?'_ a voice in his head said. Logan growled and tried to squish that stupid voice. The voice reminding him he lost Veronica.

"Hey," a voice purred in his ear. Logan spun around to see the girl he'd been flirting with earlier. He couldn't remember her name. She was just like every other girl he'd been with.

'_Every girl but Veronica,"_ that stupid voice piped up. 'Shut up,' Logan thought back. He forced a smile.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled up close to him. She was about the same height as Veronica, she's blonde like Veronica, but she's thinner that Veronica and she doesn't smell like Veronica. And no matter what she will never be Veronica. In high school he had always thought that stories about girls ruining you for other girls was a bunch of crap, now however, he knew just how true those stories were.

Veronica Mars had ruined him for any other girl.

"Logan?" she purred. "Are you ok?" Logan almost scoffed. Like she really care.

"Yes," he answered. He watched as Veronica kissed Piz. All he wanted to do is go over and beat the living shit out of him-again.

"Logan?" she asked getting annoyed. Logan smiled down at her.

"What do you say we leave this dump and go have some real fun back at my place?" Logan asked smirking. The girl smiled, finally getting what she wants. His car is on the other side of where Veronica is. The shorter route would take him around Veronica, but Logan knew he'd regret it if he talk to her tonight. Even if all she did was tell him to fuck off.

"Well, lookie here," he said once he reached Veronica and Piz. "It's Ronnie and her sex partner. Going home to make another tape?" The girl he's with laughed shrilly making Logan cringe internally.

"Go away, Logan," Veronica said without looking at him. Logan smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go, Ronnie!" he cheered. Veronica turned and glared at him.

"Fuck off, Logan. Actually better idea, stay, I'm leaving," she said grabbing Piz's hand and pulling him away.

"Too scared to face the truth, Ronnie?" he called after her. Veronica turned and looked at him one last time.

"Only my friends can call me Ronnie," she said. "It's Mars to you." Logan looked at her like she'd slapped him in the face. Before he could retort, she was gone.

"Are we going?" the girl asked. Logan looked down at her.

"Yeah, let's go," he said forcing a smile. Logan lead her to his car, looking back only once and spotting Veronica and Piz at the campfire. Logan wished he was the one sitting next to her. Not headed off to sleep with yet another nameless blond in hopes of replacing a one of a kind girl, Veronica Mars.

~*~Veronica~*~

Veronica rolled her eyes as Logan left. He was really starting to get on her nerve. Last week, he had been in love with her and wanted her back, this week it was like they were in high school. HE was the one that lied. HE was the one that slept with Madison. HE was the one that moved on to Parker first. And HE was the one that beat up her boy friend for no reason.

"Veronica. Earth to Mars!" Mac said waving her hand in front of her friends face. Veronica raised her eyebrows at her friends lame joke.

"Oh haha, Mac, like I haven't heard that before," she said. Mac giggled.

"Where were you just then?" she asked. Veronica shrugged.

"Oh you know, just thinking," Veronica said smiling.

"We're at a frat party and you're thinking? Aw man!" Wallace said. "I'm out of here!" He got up and walked off to flirt with some girl who'd just waved at him.

"Does he know her?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I think she's in one of his classes," Piz said. Veronica smiled.

"Good for him," she said. Piz and Mac smiled.

"Yeah," they chorused. They started at the fire in silence until they were interrupted by Dick.

"Mac, can I talk to you?" he asked. Mac nodded and got up to follow him.

"How long before she finally sees that he's not the Dick she knew in high school?" Veronica asked Piz smiling. Piz smiled back at her.

"Hopefully before the night is over," he said. Veronica smiled and laughed. They lapsed back into silence. After 20 minutes, Piz finally broke the silence and turned Veronica to look at him.

"Look, Veronica," he said. "I don't think this is working out." Veronica stared at him in shock.

"What?" she asked confused. "Where is this coming from?"

"I see the way you look at him, Veronica. And the way he looks at you. You both love each other and you belong together. I really like you, Veronica, but I'll get over you whereas you and Logan will never get over each other," Piz said. Veronica stared into the fire.

"I'm sorry, Piz," Veronica said. Piz smiled at her.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "Go find Logan. Tell him the truth." Piz got up. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" Veronica shook her head.

"I drove," she said. Piz nodded.

"I'll see you later, V. Don't wait until it's too late." He smiled at her. Veronica smiled back. She watching him walk away until she couldn't see him anymore. Veronica looked around to find Mac making out with Dick. At least someone was happy. She got up and walked to the parking lot looking for Logan, hoping he was still around. It took her only a few seconds to realize that the parking lot was devoid of Logan's yellow monstrosity.

_'What did you really think he'd be conveniently waiting for you?'_ she thought._ 'You know he's off in bed with the girl he was all over.' _She sighed and walked back to the fire, staring out into the oceans. She knew it was her fault that she wasn't happy. She was the one that didn't trust Logan. She looked around the now empty beach. Mac waved to her as she headed back to the parking lot with Dick. Veronica smiled and waved back at her friend.

_'Even Mac and Dick are happy. Why can't I just trust Logan. Everyone, including him, says he loves me,'_ she thought. She turned her gaze back to the ocean standing over the now dying fire.

She thought about the last two years since Lilly Kane had been killed. Ever since that day her life had spun out of control.

_"Wow, Veronica, I never thought you'd be the one to be at a frat party," Lilly said. Veronica smiled at her friend._

_"What are you doing here, Lilly? I thought you were free to go once you were avenged," Veronica said. Lilly laughed._

_"I'm not free until you happy, V. You were like my sister and that sister needs to go after her boy and have some fun!"_

_"It's not that easy anymore, Lilly," Veronica said. Lilly laughed again._

_"It's always that easy, Ver-oni-ca!" Lilly sang. "If I were still alive I'd kick both your butt for the stupidity you're displaying." Veronica laughed again and watched as Lilly disappeared. _

"I miss you, Lilly," she said watching as her tears fell and hit the fire.

* * *

A/N: I just went through and spell checked everything since I realized that WordPad does not do spell check. I have not changed any of the content, but I am going to continue the story. :) I changed the ~*~ between each pov to make it easier to understand who's pov its in. It's not ask important in this chapter, but it will be in the following chapters. Yes, I am going to continue and am currently writing chapter too.

Please keep reviewing. It helps me be motivated to write more if I know people actually want to read more.

Thanks,

~Pigy190


	2. The Goodguy

**Story: **Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

**By:** Pigy190

**Universe: **Veronica Mars Post season 3

**Summary: **A few weeks after Logan beats the crap out of Piz and Parker breaks up with them, the group finds themselves at a frat party.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters(Excpet Jessi). Though I still wish I own Logan Echolls...

**A/N: **I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Since I don't have one please excuse anyone of the mistakes I made. I try really hard to re-read and catch them, but I'm only human.

* * *

Chapter Two: The good-guy

The next Monday, Veronica sat in the food court waiting for Wallace. She'd been sitting there for ten mintes when Wallace finally slid into the seat beside her.

"Hey, V," he said. Veronica jumped.

"Hey, Wallace," Veronica said.

"Where's your head been?" Wallace asked. Veronica smiled.

"Just remembering he big beat down that happened two weeks ago," Veronica said. Wallace laughed.

"You mean when Logan beat the crap outta Gory?" he asked. Veronica nodded. "You should have seen it!" He said turning to a girl that came up to their table. The girl laughed.

"I did," she said. "I just never knew what it was about." Veronica looked questioningly between the two.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Oh, V, this is Jessi. Jessi, this is Veronica," he introduced. Jessica smiled.

"Nice to finally meet the girl behind all the stories," she said. Veronica laughed.

"Wallace, have you been talking about me behind my back again?" Veronica teased. Wallace laughed.

"Yeah, you know me. Always talking about you," Wallace teased back. Veronica looked at Jessi. Jessi was about the same height as Lilly had been. Only instead of Lilly's pale skin and straight blond hair, Jessi had chocolate colored skin and curly black hair.

"You're welcome to sit down," she said. Jessi smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Veronica smiled back.

"So what have you two been up to today?" she asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Classes, studying, eating," Wallace said. "You?"

"Same," Veronica said. "The usual boringness of the day." Wallace looked behind her.

"Well, the usual and boring it is no longer," he said. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"That's it! No more Shakespeare for you!" She and Jessi laughed.

"Veronica," a voice said behind her. Veronica froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. She knew it got husky and low when he wanted her. She knew it got loud and higher pitched when he was anger. And she knew this tone too. The tone that implied that Logan Echolls was scared. She turned around.

"Echolls," she said. Logan cringed visably. "Did you need something?" Logan looked at the groud.

"Yeah. Uh... can I talk to you alone?" he asked. Veronica narrowed her eyes.

'_What have we learned, Veronica? Oh yes, never trust Logan Echolls. And don't go somewhere with him alone.'_

"Yeah sure," Veronica said getting up. "Sorry to cut this short guys. I'll see you later." _'Or just go with him. Brilliant idea!'_

Veronica followed Logan into an empty classroom. She stood a few feet away from him and stared. He wasn't looking to well. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he smelled like he hadn't showered in a week. Logan cleared his throat. Veronica looked at him expectantly. After five minutes of complete silence, Veronica finally got fed up.

"Look, if you're not going to talk and just going to stand there and stare at me, please do it some time when you're not wasting time I could spending actually DOING something," she said. Logan cringed again.

"I need your help, Veronica," Logan said. Veronica sighed loudly.

"Logan Echolls needs my help. WHAT a surprise," she said sarcastically. Logan sighed.

"This isn't a joke, Veronica," he said.

"Well, I kinda figure that much. Now what do you need? Specifically?" she asked.

"Remember that girl I was with at the party Friday night?" Logan asked. Veronica thought back.

"Blond, 09er worthy?" she said.

"Yeah her. She's missing and apparently I'm the last person that saw her." Veronica gave Logan a disappointed look.

"Really, Logan?" She asked. Logan scowled at her.

"Yes, really, Veronica. I just figure that since you're a PI and you're dad's sheriff..." Logan trailed off. This time Veronica cringed. Keith Mars had been elected Sheriff after some pictures of Vinnie van Lowe at the Fitzpatrick's bar with the caption "Do you want your Sheriff fighting crime or helping it?". Veronica had pretended she didn't know where he pictures came from, but Keith had known who it was.

"I can try, Logan. But I need all the details," Veronica said sighing again for the millionth time.

~*~Logan~*~

Logan started at the tiny blond in front of him. She always requested the most obvious things and the things he didn't really want to talk about. He knew if he wanted her help he was going to have to tell her the truth about what he did with that girl. But if he ever wanted Ronnie back, there was no way he was going to be able to tell her anything.

"It's a long story," Logan said trying to push for more time.

"I know you left the party around two and I'm sure you went straight to the Grande, then I'm sure you two had some fun in the bedroom. So my question is, when did she leave?" Veronica asked. Logan stared at her mouth open. He recovered quickly.

"Ok, apparently it's not so long a story," he said rubbing the back of his head. Veronica stared at him in silence. "We had sex and then we fell asleep. She got up the next morning around nine and left. I haven't seen her since."

"Did she say anything before she left?" Veronica asked. Logan struggled to remember.

"Something about her friend expecting her at the dorm," he told her.

"And how did you find out that she's missing?" Veronica asked. Logan gave her a guilty look.

"Sheriff Mars came knocking on my door this morning asking me about her," he said.

"WHAT?!" Veronica shrieked. "My father came to you this morning and now you're coming to me?!"

"I... I... Ronnie," Logan said putting his hand on her shoulders. Veronica threw up her hands knocking him away.

"It's Mars to you, Echolls. I'll talk to my dad and see what he knows," Veronica said rushing from the room.

"Good job, Logan. Now you've lost her for good," Logan said to a now empty room.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Dick said walking into the room followed closely by Mac. Logan glared at him.

"I'm sorry, did you want this classroom for something? Because I was just on my way out anyways," Logan snapped.

"Dude, I came in here because I hear Ronnie freaking out," Dick said. Logan glared at him.

"How are you so close to her that you can call her Ronnie?" Logan asked. Dick laughed.

"I'm together with the girl living at her house," Dick said. Logan looked at Mac like the world had turned upside down. Mac blushed.

"So everyone's together with someone," Logan said bitterly. "You've got Mac, Wallace has that girl, and Veronica has Piz."

"Actually-" Dick began.

"Wallace isn't together with that girl yet," Mac cut in giving Dick a very pointed look. "Friday was their first date and he doesn't want to scare her away by moving too quickly."

"Great so now even my best friend is keeping something from me," Logan snarled. "You know where to find me if you decide to tell me the truth." He stormed out of the room furious.

~*~Mac~*~

After Logan stormed out of the room Dick gave Mac a slightly annoyed look.

"Why did you lie to him?" he asked.

"It's not up to us to tell him that V and Piz broke up. If she wanted him to know, she would have told him," Mac said. Dick grinned down at her.

"Ok fine, you win. But still, if Logan finds out, I'm blaming you fully," he said. Mac laughed.

"You can blame me all you want, Casablancas, but we both know that you're on my side and not his," Mac said. Dick mock glared at her.

"Thanks it, Mackie. You're going down. Hard," he said tickling her. Mac burst out laughing.

"Don't mess with me! I'll take you down!" Mac said running from the room still shrieking.

~*~Veronica~*~

After leaving Logan behind in the classroom Veronica headed to the Sheriff's office, millions of thoughts running through her head. It had been two weeks solid of ignoring Logan he had once again managed to worm his way into her life. By the time Veronica made it to the sheriff's department she was close to tears. She hated the effect Logan had on her.

Veronica walked into the Sheriff's department and was instantly greeted by four different people.

"Hi, Veronica," Inga greeted her. Veronica smiled at the German receptionist.

"Hey, Inga," Veronica said. "Is my dad free?" Inga smiled back.

"Yes, he's in his office," she said.

"Thanks," Veronica said breezing by Deputy Leo. "Hi Dad!" she said barging into his office.

"Hey, Veronica," Keith greeted his daughter. "Anything specific bring you here today?" Veronica forced a smile.

"I was cornered by one Logan Echolls today," Veronica said. Keith raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"And?" he prompted.

"And I'm wondering why exactly he's coming to me when we have a competent Sheriff in office," Veronica said.

"Well, it might have something to do with me telling him if he didn't find proof that he had nothing to do with her disappearance I'm going to have to arrest him since he was the last person to have seen her," Keith said. Veronica groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" Veronica moaned. "I don't want to have to deal with him."

"I know you're not happy with him right now, Veronica, but you have to decide what's more important. You're feelings toward the boy or your duty as a PI to figure out the truth," Keith told his daughter. "I trust that you'll do the right thing." Veronica gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah, well I have to go, Dad," Veronica said. Keith nodded.

"I'll be home at eight," Keith said.

"Alright. See you soon," she said once again running out the door. She got into her car and drove to the beach.

_"Hey, Mars," Lilly said flopping down in the sand beside her._

_"Hey, Lilly," Veronica said smiling at her friend. _

_"So how's the Logan thing coming?" Lilly asked. Veronica cringed. Lilly smiled knowingly. "So you still haven't done anything about it? God, V, get with the program!"_

_"It's more difficult that than, Lilly," Veronica defended herself. "He's now the suspect for a missing person trail." Lilly scoffed. _

_"Come on, V. Do you really think Logan had anything to do with that? I mean sure he's a jack ass and he's annoying but do you really think that he could hurt someone?" Lilly asked her. Vernoica stared across the water. _

_"No," she finally admitted. Lilly widened her eyes and stared at her._

_"And?" she said. _

_"Fine," Veronica growled. "I'll take his case and prove his innocence." Lilly smiled._

_"That's all I ask," she said before getting up and running into the water._

Veronica sat in the sand staring at the spot where her best friend had hit the water and disappeared. She really missed her best friend and so many times she wished that Lilly had never been murdered by Aaron Echolls.

_'Which brings me right back to Logan,' she thought. 'Lilly's right though, Logan couldn't ever hurt someone.'_ Veronica sighed and pulled out her phone. A few seconds later she had punched in the number and was listening to the phone ring.

"Hey, Mars," Logan's voice came through the speakers.

"Mr. Echolls," Veronica said. "I'm willing to take that case if you still need a PI." Veronica heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end.

"Yeah, I still need a PI," Logan said. Veronica bit back a groan.

"Great," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow to arrange a meeting with you."

"Ok," Logan said. "I'll talk to you then. Bye, Veronica."

"Bye, Logan."

Veronica shut her phone and sighed. She was tired of always being the good-guy.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but that's because for some reason the file I was using was corrupted and I lost everything I had written for chapter two, which at the time was quite a bit. Because of this I was slightly discouraged, but I think the chapter turned out pretty good. The 364 hits, 343 visitors, and 5 reviews kept me motivated though. :)

Please read and review and tell me what you thing. Reviews, story-alerts, and favorites makes me write even faster and more willing. ;)

Thanks for reading,

~Pigy190


	3. Tracers and Fun Stuff

**Story: ** Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

**By: **Pigy190

**Universe: **Veronica Mars post season three

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Veronica Mars though I still wish I owned Logan Echolls. He is by far my favorite character!

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people that reviewed and added this story to their favorites. Y'all really make my day when I check my e-mail. So I've been spoiling y'all by updating quickly. Keep in mind I post as soon as I finish a chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~*~Veronica~*~

"Hey! Veronica! Wait up!" Wallace called running after her. Veronica whipped around.

"Hey, Wallace," Veronica said. "What's up?" Wallace stopped and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. Veronica laughed.

"Aren't you a basketball player or something?" she asked. He glared at her. "So what's up, superstar?"

"I heard you have a meeting with Logan Echolls this afternoon," Wallace said.

"Yeah, I just can't wait," Veronica said sarcastically. Wallace laughed.

"Why're you helping Logan out with this?" he asked. "I thought you were dead set on avoiding him until you graduated or got out of here." Veronica sighed.

"Yeah well, I'm a PI," she said. "And my dad can't do anything about it. He'll do his best, but it'll be easier and better for Logan if he hires a PI." Wallace shook his head.

"Man girl, that's insane," he said.

"Tell me about it," Veronica said. Wallace stood up straight.

"So where are you headed?" he asked. Veronica looked at her watch.

"I still have some time before I have to meet Logan so I was going to head to the food court and get some food," Veronica said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, I was headed that way anyways," Wallace said grinning. Veronica swatted his arm.

"So now you're only hanging out with me because it's convenient?" she teased. Wallace laughed.

"You know it," he said. "So what are you going to do about the newest Logan Echolls case?" he asked as they headed towards the food court.

"I'm going to start by getting the whole story from him. And see if I can figure out her name and track down her friends," Veronica said. "The only problem I fore-see would be him not knowing her name." Wallace snorted.

"You really don't think he'll remember her name?" he asked. Veronica shrugged.

"You can't expect him to remember the name of every girl that he sleeps with," Veronica said. Wallace shook his head.

"Cut they boy some slack, V. He's recently been dumped by two girls. One he really loved and one he was starting to care for," Wallace said. Veronica looked at Wallace annoyed.

"I have recently had to dump the guy I really like because he screwed the one girl I hate most in the world and then I was dumped by the guy I was starting to like," Veronica said. "And yet you don't see me screwing every guy that crosses my path."

"Piz just broke up with you a few days ago, you haven't had the chance." Veronica raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Ok, ok. You wouldn't do it." Veronica nodded.

"Thank you," she said. They walked into the food court and got in line. "So what have you been up too?" she asked. Wallace shrugged.

"You know, same old same old," he said.

"So are you saying that nothing's happened with Jessi?" Veronica asked. "I mean you two seemed very close yesterday at lunch." Wallace blushed.

"Nah, man. We're just, you know, friends," Wallace said. Veronica laughed and got her food. Wallace glared at her and loaded his plate with twice the amount of food Veronica had. "You feeling ok, V? You're eating next to nothing." Veronica glared at him.

"I just don't feel like having a lot in my stomach when I have to face Logan," Veronica said. Wallace shook his head and slide into a chair. Veronica sat beside him. "If I find out Logan had something to do with it and I have food in my stomach…" Veronica trailed off.

"Do you think he had something to do with it?" Wallace asked. Veronica stared across the room.

"I don't know," Veronica said. "I used to think there was no way that he would be able to, but I know how his father was…" Veronica trailed off again. Wallace stared at her, his food completely forgotten.

"Veronica, this is Logan we're talking about. Not his father," Wallace said. Veronica sighed.

"I know," she said.

~*~Logan~*~

Logan stood in front of the mirror at the Grade staring at himself. He'd changed more times than he cared to count and yet he still didn't feel like he was good enough to go meet with Veronica.

'_It's not like it's a date,' _the voice in his head said. _'She's only doing this because she's a PI and likes solving crimes.' _Logan glared at his reflection. He really hated that stupid voice, always reminding him that he'd lost Veronica.

'_And all because of Madison Sinclair… was she really worth it?'_ the voice asked. Logan turned away from the mirror disgusted with himself. The night with Madison hadn't been anything special. Just another night with another random girl that meant nothing. Sex with Veronica was something else, there was more to it than just sex.

'_Because you love each other,' _the voice told him.

"Yeah, if she loves me so much why did she leave me?" he said to the empty room. Nobody answered him. Not even the voice in his head. Logan sighed and kicked the couch. He checked his phone and cursed. He was going to be late meeting with Veronica.

Logan drove above the speed limit the entire way to the Hurst campus. He parked his car and all but ran to the empty classroom Veronica had told him to meet her in. He threw the door open and rushed in.

"Hey sorry I'm late," he apologized to an empty room. He glanced at his watch. He was only five minutes late. He checked his phone for voice mails or text messages. Confused he opened the text telling him the room number and went out or the room to check the room number. The numbers match. Logan looked around the hallway trying to spot the tiny blond. She was no where to be seen. He sighed and walked into the room again and sat down in a chair running his hands through his hair. He glanced at his watch again. She was now seven minutes late.

_'It's Veronica Mars,' _his favorite voice said. _'She probably got sidetracked by something more important.'_ He sighed and studied the room. It was your average college room. Nothing memorable. He sighed again and checked his watch. Now she was ten minutes late. He pulled out his phone and called her.

"Come on, Veronica, pick up," he muttered as the phone rang.

"Hi you've reached Veronica. If it's important leave me a message including your number and I'll call you back!" Veronica's voice rang through the phone. Logan growled.

"Hey, Veronica, it's Logan. I've been waiting on you for the past ten minutes. Where are you? Call me back." Logan growled again and snapped his phone closed. No point in waiting for her to show up if she wasn't even going to pick up his calls. Annoyed he headed to the food court figuring he'd grab some food while he was close by.

~*~Mac~*~

Mac, Wallace, and Piz were sitting in the lunch room waiting for Dick when Logan walked in. To their great surprise, he walked over to them.

"Hey guys," he said. The three of them looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, Logan," Mac said.

"Do you know where Veronica is?" Logan asked at the same time as Wallace asked:

"Where's V?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mac and Logan said together.

"Hold on," Piz said before it could get more confusing. "Veronica's not here, Logan. She's supposed to be with you."

"Yeah, well, I waited on her for ten minutes and she never showed up nor did she answer me when I called her," Logan said. Mac, Wallace, and Piz looked at each other in alarm. Mac pulled out her phone and called her friend.

"She left her fifteen minutes ago to meet up with you," Wallace said. "She said this was important and she didn't want to be late."

"Well, unless I got the building and room wrong, she wasn't there," Logan said. "And I was only two minutes late."

"No answer," Mac said. "Do you think she's ok?"

"Hold on," Wallace said. "This is Veronica Mars we're talking about. She probably just came up with something or got caught talking to someone. She'll turn up." Logan looked at Wallace uncomfortably.

"Call her," he said. Wallace looked at him, shrugged, and pulled out his phone, dialing Veronica's number. The group waiting with baited breath for her to answer. Wallace hung up and shrugged.

"Nothing," he said. "She's probably just busy. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something." Logan gave Wallace a sarcastic look.

"Yes, because it takes Veronica over ten minutes to pee," he said. "I'm calling the Sheriff."

"Isn't that over kill?" Piz asked. "I mean they can't do anything yet can they? She's only been missing about twenty minutes." Logan rolled his eyes.

"If her father weren't the Sheriff sure," he said. "But I have a feeling Keith Mars wouldn't be to happy if his daughter turned up missing and nobody told him about it immediately." Wallace shrugged.

"I'd give her some time. You know you don't want Veronica pissed off at you. Or, in your case, MORE pissed off at you," he said. Logan glared at him.

"What if Gory has her?" Logan asked. "He and his posse are usually having lunch right around now. Have you seen them?" The group shook their heads.

"Maybe they decided to skip lunch," Piz said. Logan groaned.

"Or maybe you people need to learn a thing or two from Veronica," he said storming out of the food court as Dick walked in.

"Whoa. What's gotten in to Logan?" he asked giving Mac a peck on the lips.

"Veronica blew off their meeting and isn't answering the phone," Mac explained. "Logan thinks she's in trouble. We think she's just off somewhere doing something she decided was more important at that given moment." Dick looked after his best friend.

"I thought Ronnie was going to try and make things better with him?" he wondered.

"I told her not to wait until it was too late, but it's Veronica, she listens to no one," Piz said. Dick sighed.

"She used to listen to Lilly," he said.

"Yeah, too bad Lilly's been dead for three years," Wallace said getting up. "Hey, well I gotta split. Have fun." Piz got up as well.

"I really need to get going as well," he said. "Radio stuff." He headed towards the radio room while Wallace headed outside.

"Was it something I said?" Dick asked.

~*~Logan~*~

After storming out of the food court Logan decided to check back in the room to see if maybe Veronica had shown up. She wasn't there and no one that was around had see the blond either. Frustrated Logan went to his car and pulled out a laptop he'd gotten for just this situation. After he'd found out the Veronica had put a tracer on his phone, he'd retaliated. Ok, so he hadn't put the tracer on her phone really, he'd just paid a lot of money for someone else to do it. The only thing this particular laptop did was trace Veronica Mars's cell phone. He'd never actually used it before but he really need to know if she was at least on campus.

He quickly typed in the password and let the laptop search. Finally it honed in on her cell phone. She was no longer on campus and headed south, toward Mexico. Logan did the only thing that made sense; he called Sheriff Keith Mars.

~*~Keith~*~

Keith had been sitting in his office happily enjoying the sandwich Alicia had brought him when Deputy Sacks had knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Keith asked. Sacks poked his head on the door.

"Logan Echolls is on the line, sir," he said. "He says it imperative that he speak to you immediately. It's about Veronica." Keith sighed.

"I'll take it," he said. "Since Logan took the time to learn the word 'imperative'." Sacks snickered.

"Yes, sir," he said before shutting the door once again. A few seconds later, Keith's phone rang.

"Sheriff Mars," he said picking up.

"Sheriff, it's Logan. Something bad has happened to Veronica," Logan said. Keith dropped his sandwich.

"How do you know?" he asked. HE heard Logan sigh before the boy launched into the full story.

"I have a more reliable trace than that," Keith said. "Any body could have taken her cell phone. You just sit tight, Logan. I'll take care of Veronica." He heard Logan sigh again.

"Yes, sir," he said even though they both knew there was no way Logan was going to drop this.

"I'll call you and tell you what I find out," Keith amended.

"Thank you, sir," Logan said. This time it was Keith who sighed.

"Just promise me you're not going to hurt my daughter again," he requested.

"If I'm ever lucky enough to get Ronnie back," Logan said. "I'm going to make sure I never lose her again."

"Alright. Good-bye, Logan," Keith said.

"Good-bye, Sheriff." Keith hung up the phone. With a quick key strokes he got pulled up the tracer he'd put in Veronica's molar. She might say it as a joke, but he'd most definitely put one there. It was the only place he could think of that no one would really look. Anyways, they'd have to pull out her tooth since it was hidden under a crown she hadn't really needed. Parallel to her molar tracer her pulled up the tracer he had on her phone. This one she knew about and it was less likely to be kept with her.

Keith stared at the screen. Just has he had feared the two dots were going in opposite directions. Her phone was going south, while her molar was going East. Keith was pretty sure which one was really Veronica. He sighed and picked up the phone, dialing Logan Echolls's number.

"Logan?" he said when the boy picked up. "This is Sheriff Mars. I think it best if you come into the station so that we can have this discussion. And if you want to bring Mac and Wallace too, that might be for the best." He knew he had the best team out there sitting in this office, but he also knew that the three teens could get away with things his team couldn't.

~*~Veronica~*~

Veronica groaned and tried to sit up. Tried being the operative word. She was strapped down into the backseat of a car. She glanced around the car hoping no one had noticed her waking up-they hadn't. She tried to remember what had happened. She had said good bye to Mac, Wallace, and Piz and headed off to meet with Logan. She had entered the classroom and sat down to wait for him. Suddenly she'd felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything had gone back.

_'Great,'_ she thought. _'I'm being kidnapped-again. Gosh I just love it when this happens.'_

"What did you do with her phone?" the passenger asked.

"I put it in some surfer's car like you told me too," the driver answered.

"Good," the passenger crooned. "After all, it just won't do if her father comes to save her. Veronica Mars is going to pay for what she did to me." He turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, good, you're away," Gory said.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a little darker, but I liked it.

And don't worry. Gory isn't the only reason there's a mystery. He's just a little add on mini mystery like so many of the ones in the actual Veronica Mars Seasons. :)

I'm going to try and keep updating every day, since I know I hate to wait on stories when I'm reading them, but since I have finals coming up soon, I might not be able to post as much in the next say three weeks. After that I'm off for the summer so you can bet I'm going to be throwing a lot your way. More that just this story.

Please R&R!


	4. Game On

Story: Tears fall down and hit the fire.

By: Pigy190

Universe: Veronica Mars post season three.

Summary: A few weeks after Logan beats the crap out of Piz and Parker breaks up with them, the group finds themselves at a frat party.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. Though I would dearly love to own Logan Echolls.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been crazy lately with finals coming up and the French Oral Exam I had this past week.

So here's Chapter 4 and I'm already writing Chapter 5 hopefully I will have finished it by Monday at the latest!

* * *

Chapter 4

~*~Logan~*~

As soon as Keith hung up the phone, Logan ran back into the food court. He spotted Mac sitting with Dick and cursed that Wallace had already left.

"Mac," he panted.

"Logan! What's going on?" Mac asked freaking out.

"Sheriff Mars wants you, me, and Wallace to come to the Sheriff's department as soon as possible," he said. Mac jumped up and pulled out her phone.

"I'll call Wallace. Should I have him meet us at the Sheriff's department or your car?" Mac asked as the two ran out of the food court leaving behind a very confused, annoyed Dick.

"Have him meet us at my car. I'm sure all the cops in town know what's going on and my car is very..."

"bright and a monstrosity?" Mac cut in. Logan glared at her. Mac smirked.

"Wallace? Hi. Listen you need to meet us at Logan's car like right now." she said into the phone. "Why? Because Sheriff Mars wants to see us and Logan's car is a bright yellow monstrosity that everyone knows."

"Truck. It's a truck," Logan mumbled.

"Ok see you there," Mac said. She turned to Logan. "He's on his way." Logan glared at her.

"Yeah I figured," he growled. Mac giggled.

"Don't be a butt just because I think your truck is ugly," Mac said.

"Veronica thinks so too." she added.

"Veronica loves my truck," Logan smirked. Mac laughed.

"No, Veronica loves you," she said. Logan's smirk vanished. He shook his head.

"No, she doesn't," he said sadly opening his car and getting in the driver's

seat. "If she did, she wouldn't be with Piz." Mac didn't bother to correct him and got in beside him and Wallace came running up and flung open the back door.

"Hey, man. What's going on?" He asked slamming the door shut. Logan flew out of the parking space and down the road to the Sheriff's department.

"Sheriff Mars wants us down there right now. Something about how, while he has the best team out there, we can do things his team can't," Logan said.

"What can we do that his team can't?" Wallace asked. Mac smirked.

"We can hack into systems or follow people without having to wait for protocol," she said. Wallace raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't that illegal?" he asked. Mac gave him a look.

"And when is what we do for Veronica legal?" she asked. Wallace rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, you have a point," he said. Logan grinned.

"Oh the things Ronnie makes us do," he said. Mac and Wallace laughed. Logan whipped the truck into a parking spot in front of the Sheriff's office.

Before he had fully stopped the car, Mac and Wallace were already getting out of the car. Logan threw it into park and hopped out, running after Mac

and Wallace.

~*~Keith~*~

As soon as Keith had hung up the phone with Logan he'd had his team getting all and any information that he could on Veronica. When Logan, Mac, and Wallace came busting into his office, he knew exactly what hints to "drop" in front of his daughter's best friends, but before he could say anything, Sacks stuck his head in.

"Sheriff?" he said. Kieth looked at him.

"Yes, Sacks?" Keith asked.

"Gory Sorokin is on line one," he said. "He says he has something you'd be interested in." Keith picked up the phone.

"Sheriff Mars," he said.

"Ah, good. Sheriff Mars. I hear you're missing your daughter," Gory said. Keith turned red.

"What have you done with her?" he growled.

"She's fine-for now. I'm warning you now, Sheriff. If you, or any other cop, try and come after me, little Miss Veronica isn't going to make it. How tragic would that be? Lilly Kane's best friend murdered three years to the day?" Gory said. "The tabloids would love it." Keith paled.

"I won't come after her," Keith promised. "Nor will anyone in the department or any other department. I'll make sure no cops follow you."

"Good," Gory said. "If everything goes well she should be returned to you within a week. And yes, she'll be alive." Gory laughed and hung up. Keith slowly hung up the phone.

"Sacks!" he called. Sacks came back into the room.

"Sir?" he asked. Keith took a deep breath.

"Call off the search," he said. "And everything. If any cops go after Veronica Gory will kill her."

"Yes, sir," he said leaving the office. Logan, Wallace, and Mac stared at

him.

"Sir, do you really think that's a good idea?" Logan asked. "If you don't go after her, he'll kill her." Logan's voice cracked. Keith half smiled at Logan.

"I said no cops would go after her," Keith said. "I never said anything about her best friends who could crack this case faster than I can since you don't have to use protocol." Mac laughed.

"You are good," she said. "But wouldn't Gory have thought about it?" she wondered. Keith shook his head.

"By the time Gory got involved with Veronica, I was acting Sheriff. As far as he knows she got all the information by using my resources at the Sheriff's department," Keith said.

"Ok then, what can you tell us?" Wallace asked.

"There's a chip in Veronica's molar that not even she knows about. She jokes about it, but she doesn't actually know it's there," Keith said. "Her phone has been separated from her. I'm turning it off and reporting it stolen so that no one can use it." he turned to his phone. "Sacks," he said into the intercom.

"Sheriff?" Sacks answered.

"Is Leo still out?" Keith asked.

"Yes, sir," Sacks said.

"Thank you," Keith said hanging up. He looked at his daughter's friends. "If you need it Leo's office will be open to you." Mac nodded.

"Thank you, Sheriff Mars," she said. Keith smiled.

"If anyone can get my daughter back, it's you," Keith said getting up and walking around his desk. "I'll show you to Leo's office." He led the group to the office and unlocked the door. As he was about to leave he turned back to Mac.

"Do you know Veronica's PI passwords?" he asked. Mac smiled and nodded. "Good." Then he left the group to find his daughter.

~*~Veronica~*~

After hours of driving over first a concrete road then a bumpy dirt road, Veronica was more than happy to get out of the car. Gory led her up a beaten path to a little log cabin tucked somewhere in the woods of God knows where. He continued to lead her through the house making sure to move quickly. He didn't want Veronica to be able to scout out the place. Once they got to a tiny bedroom he turned to her.

"This is you room. Stay here and don't try and leave and just maybe I'll let you live longer," Gory said. Veronica glared at him.

"I thought you told my dad you'd be turning me over to him alive," she mocked. Gory laughed.

"If I do, you won't survive long," he snarled. "You're going to pay for making a mockery out of me, Veronica Mars." He left, slamming the door shut behind him. Veronica quickly scouted out her room making sure there wasn't anything potentially dangerous that could hurt her when she wasn't paying attention. Luckily for her, her search came up empty handed. Now all that was left was to wait for someone to come rescue her or for Gory to kill her. She sank down on the bed staring into space.

She wondered what Logan was going to do about his case now that she was gone. She sighed, sure that her father would make sure Logan walked if he was innocent.

'_If he's innocent?_' Veronica thought. '_Since when did you begin blaming Logan for all the things that go wrong in his life?'_ she wondered.

"_How about… since always?" Lilly answered. "Face it, Ronnie, you always blamed Logan for everything. Even the things he wasn't to blame for. Sure he slept with Madison Sinclair, but you weren't with him and he was drunk and we all know she's a seducing bitch out to get you. But you neeeeever thought about that. Nope, you just blamed him." Veronica stared at her best friend. _

"_It's not that simple, Lilly," she said. Lilly laughed and sat down next to her on the bed._

"_Yes it is, Ver-onica!" Lilly said. "You need to stop making it complicated. Logan didn't sleep with Madison to hurt you, but I'm willing to bed Madison slept with Logan to hurt you." Veronica groaned._

"_It's not that simple!" she insisted. Lilly growled at her._

"_Yes it is!" Lilly yelled getting up. "God, Veronica! What happened to you?! I know you've been through hell, but Logan has done proven himself to you! He loves you! He's told you that! But you keep pushing him away! You feel so sorry for yourself because you're all alone, but you have no one to blame but yourself! Your Dad tried to be there! Logan tried to be there! Wallace tried to be there! Mac tried to be there! Hell even Donut tried to be there! But you pushed them all away!" she glared at Veronica. "Get over yourself, Veronica. You aren't the victim. All the people you call you friends are." _

_And then Lilly Kane was gone. Veronica wondered if she'd ever see her fiery best friend again._

'_Probably not,' she thought. 'You pushed her away like everyone else.'_

Veronica lay on the bed crying and hating herself until Gory came back. He smiled when he saw her tears.

"And I haven't even started to pay you back yet," he said laughing. "Let the fun begin."

~*~Logan~*~

Logan Echolls was going insane. In four hours they had found out nothing more than Veronica's approximate location.

'_Approximate,_' he scoffed. He was going to lose Veronica. He was almost certain. Just liked he'd lost Lilly and he'd lost his mother. The three women he really truly loved that cared about him, two of whom were already gone. And now he was going to lose the third.

"LOGAN!" Mac all but shrieked. Logan jumped. "I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes!" Mac scolded him. Logan looked at her guiltily.

"Sorry, Mac," he mumbled. Logan knew Mac loved Veronica too, but if Veronica died Mac would keep on living, he wasn't sure he would.

"Pay attention!" Mac snapped. Logan stared at the girl. Veronica sure knew how to pick her friends. "Go find Dick. And Piz if possible. The more power we have going in to save her the more chance we have." Logan nodded and left the Sheriffs Department. He knew exactly where to find Dick and how to persuade him to come to Veronica's aid. But Piz? Piz hated him. Logan was fairly sure that getting Piz was a bad idea, but he was Veronica's boy friend so of course he'd be involved. Logan picked up his phone and called Dick as he got into his X-Terra. Yellow monstrosity his ass.

"Yo!" Dick answered the phone. "Where are you, dude?! Best party eva!" Dick sang.

"I need your help," Logan told his friend cutting to the chase.

"Uh, sure," Dick said. "What's up?" Logan took a deep breath.

"Ronnie'sbeenkidnapped," Logan rushed out.

"RONNIE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Dick yelled into the phone. "WHEN?!" Logan stared at the phone for a moment. He hadn't realized Veronica meant this much to Dick.

"About four hours ago," Logan finally answered.

"And you're just now telling me?" Dick asked. "Dude, not cool!" Logan almost had to laugh. Dick was so uncomplicated it was refreshing.

"Sorry, man," Logan said. "Where are you?"

"Down at the Alpha Sigma Phi house," Dick said.

"I'll be there in five," Logan said hanging up the phone. He stepped on the accelerator, daring a cop to stop him as he broke almost ever traffic law out there. As he predicted not one did though he saw at least three.

Finally he got to the Alpha Sigma Phi house. He blared the horn as he pulled up, ignoring all the stares he got. Dick came running out of the house followed closely by some guy Logan didn't recognize. They both got into Logan's car. Logan stared at the guy.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. Dick and the guy looked at each other.

"I never though you wouldn't recognize your best friend, Logan," Duncan Kane said. Logan stared at him in disbelief. The last time he had see Duncan the kid was pale and depressed. The guy sitting in his car had a deep tan was radiated joy, under the panic of course. Logan shook his head and stepped on the accelerator again.

"Good to see you, Duncan," Logan said. "Anyone know where we can find Piz?" he asked. _'And make this more awkward?'_

"Piz?" Duncan asked.

"Stosh Piznarski," Logan said. "Veronica's boyfriend." Dick started laughed.

"Dude, I'm going to be the only guy in the car Ronnie hasn't slept with," he said. Duncan and Logan glared at him.

"Whoopee for you," Logan muttered. "You can referee." Dick just laughed harder. Logan drove to Wallace and Piz's dorm, figuring the place to start looking for Piz would be his place. Logan parked and got out of the car, followed closely by Duncan and Dick, the latter of which was still laughing. Logan led the way up to Piz's dorm room and knocked. It didn't take long for Piz to answer the door.

"Logan," he said shocked. "And Dick. And...?"

"Duncan Kane," Duncan supplied. Piz stared at the three confused, resulting with Dick falling over laughing.

"What's going on?" Piz asked wondering why in hell Logan Echolls would show up at his door with Duncan Kane, who, last time Piz check, was on the run somewhere in Australia.

"Veronica's been kidnapped," Logan said. "By Gory and we need as much non-cop man power as possible to get her back. Mac sent me after you."

"Led the way," Piz said stepping out of his dorm and following the trio to Logan's car.

Dick was still laughing when the got to the Sheriff's department.

~*~Mac~*~

Mac was starting to freak out. She had finally after four and a half hours of work pinpointed Veronica's exact location. They were ready to go after Veronica, the only problem was Logan was still gone.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Mac heard Logan pull up. She ran outside and watched as Logan, Dick, Piz, and Duncan got out. Mac stared at the last person to have gotten out of the car. Duncan. Duncan Kane was back. How wonderful. She heard Wallace follow her outside.

"Duncan?!" he asked "Duncan Kane?!" Duncan smiled.

"The one and only," he said. "What's up, Wallace?" Wallace shook his head.

"Don't you, Wallace, me," he said. "You're supposed to be on the run!" Duncan laughed.

"The Manning's finally dropped the charges," Duncan said. "And so Lilly is now visiting her Grandparents." Wallace shook his head again.

"V is going to freak," he said. _'And not in a good way,'_ he added in his mind.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her, so let's get to rescuing her," Duncan said.

"I finally got her exact location," Mac said. The group rushed inside to start planning on how to best rescue Veronica. The mission would start tomorrow. They hoped to be home, with Veronica, safe and sound in two days.

~*~Veronica~*~

Veronica lay on her bed trying to feel nothing. It would work for a few seconds, then the burning pain would return. She was pretty sure her arm was broken and maybe a couple of ribs too judging by the burning pain every time she took a breath. Veronica cursed her luck. Of course she had to piss of the only person who could actually get away with kidnapping and killing her. Though it was probably about time. She'd avoided death so many times she wouldn't really be surprised if she died at Gory's hand.

When he'd come in earlier, she'd been fully prepared to die, but instead he had just beaten her. Beaten her and yelled at her that no one was coming to save her.

"I've done it, cut off all your resources," he'd yelled at her. "Daddy's not coming and he can't use his resources to find you." He'd then laughed horribly. She hadn't told him about Mac and Wallace. They would be able to find her.

"Leave me alone," she'd told him earning another punch.

"I don't know how Logan ever put up with you," he snarled. "You're so fucking annoying. I guess you must be good in bed." he laughed again. "Ah well, I'll find out tomorrow." Then he'd left.

Veronica, though never really religious, had prayed that someone find her before Gory decided to pull through with his threat and rape her. Veronica lay on the bed and cried, wishing Lilly would visit again. She looked around for signs of her best friend, but the girl was no where to be found. Veronica was finally truly alone. And that's how she was going to die. Veronica continued to stare at the ceiling as numbness took her. She was alone and no one was coming to save her. This was finally going to be her end.

* * *

A/N: So that was a really long Chapter. I was actually going to make it longer but then I split it up and made it Chapter 4 and 5. :)

Please R&R!

Thanks for all the support!

~Pigy190


	5. Rescues and Hospitals

Chapter 5

~*~Logan~*~

For Logan morning couldn't come fast enough. He knew he should be sleeping and saving up his energy to beat the snot out of Gory the next day, but he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried he saw pictures of Veronica beaten, raped, or worse, dead. Each image was like a punch in the gut. Veronica, his Ronnie, was in deep trouble. Just like he knew she would end up. There was a reason he'd hired body guards to follow her around. She'd forced him to stop and left. And now he might lose her. It was almost too much for the Echolls heir to bear.

He walked outside onto the balcony of his suit. From there he could see the spot where Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas had ended his life almost a year ago. He'd had nothing left to live for. Dick never look in that direction and for almost a year Logan had avoided looking there as well. Tonight however he stared at the spot and cried. While Cassidy had never been Logan's best friend Logan had considered him a good friend. He'd never realized what the younger Casablancas boy had gone through. It had all happened before Logan had ever set foot in Neptune. Logan felt someone walk out on the balcony behind him. He turned around and saw Duncan standing there.

"What the hell has been going on since I left?" Duncan asked. Logan laughed bitterly.

"What?" he asked. "Did you expect everything to be as you left it?" Duncan stared at the ground and Logan realized that his childhood friend was more naive than he'd ever though. Logan shook his head.

"We all went to hell and back," he said. Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" he asked.

"No it's really not," Dick said joining the two friend on the balcony. "See that spot over there?" Dick pointed. "That spot was stained red for weeks with Cassidy's blood." Duncan stared at him in shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He jumped," he answered shortly. Duncan stared from one friend to the other.

"Why?" he finally asked. Logan and Dick sighed, this was going to be a much longer night than they though.

~*~Mac~*~

When morning finally came, Mac jumped out of bed. She had showered the night before so that she would be ready as soon as she got out. Wallace and Piz had followed her lead. She just hoped Dick, Logan, and Duncan had thought of it as well. Today was critical. They weren't sure how long Gory planned on keeping Veronica alive.

Mac quickly got dressed and rushed to Wallace and Piz's dorm and started banging on the door. She got in two knocks before the door swung open to reveal the two boys, both fully dressed and looking ready for war. Without a word the three headed to Wallace's car. They had decided to take Wallace's car since it stuck out the least. Mac called Dick as soon as they got to the car warning him and Logan to be outside.

Wallace drove quickly but legally to the Grande. Luckily there wasn't a lot of traffic since it was early. He barely tapped his breaks as Logan and Dick jumped in. Mac had her computer pulled out and immediately started giving Wallace directions.

The two hour car ride was completely silent. They all knew what the others were thinking and it wasn't worth mentioning.

When they finally got to the park where Veronica was being held the tension built up. They knew the next part was crucial. They were going to have to park at the entrance to the park and hike, pretending to be a group of Hurst College students going hiking. Apparently, Piz had come up here before and knew some of the people so it wouldn't be too hard to pass off.

The group followed Piz into the office.

"Hey, Piz," the guy behind the desk said.

"Hey, Brian," Piz said. "We want to go hiking for the day." Brian smiled.

"That's great. Are they all new to hiking?" he asked. Piz grinned.

"Pretty much," he said. Brian grinned back at him.

"Alright, we'll you know the rules. Do you guys need any bags or something like that?" Brian asked. Piz shook his head.

"We're covered," he said. Mac almost scoffed. They're bags were filled with first-aid equipment and other such supplies. They weren't planning on taking a long time to find Veronica. Piz had already mapped out the route they were going to take.

"How long are you going to be out?" Brian asked.

"Hopefully just the morning," Piz said. "But we may be out into the afternoon." Brian nodded.

"Arlight, just stay to the paths and you'll be fine," Brian said. Piz smiled.

"Alright," Piz said leading the group back outside. He turned to his friends. "Basically the rules are don't do anything stupid and stick to the paths." Mac once again bit back a laugh, they were going to be straying far from any allowed paths to get to Veronica and they all knew it.

~*~Logan~*~

The hike was taking forever. They'd been walking for at least two hours. They'd left the designated paths about an hour ago and were now trusting Piz completely. Logan thought it was absolutely ridiculous. For all they knew Piz could be in on the whole kidnapping Veronica thing. After all, know one really knew him.

'_Wrong,'_ the annoying voice in Logan's head said. _'Wallace is his roommate. I'd say that Wallace knows him really well. And Wallace would never be in on anything that hurt Ronnie.'_ Logan sighed. He knew the only reason he hated Piz so much is because Veronica was with Piz, which was his fault since he'd moved on to Parker first, but it was still easier to just hate the kid for making his Ronnie happy. Logan bit back another sigh. He knew Veronica was happy. Piz was good for her: smart, loving, kind, and mostly whole. So unlike Logan.

"How much farther?" Mac asked. Logan noticed she was starting to get tired. He was surprised she had lasted this long, after all, Cindy Mackenzie was not an athlete. She was a computer geek.

"Maybe ten minutes," Piz said checking his map. "It's at the top of this hill." Mac sighed in relief.

"Thank God," she said. Logan bit back a laugh. He didn't know why Mac had come with them. The next ten minutes passed in silence.

"There," Piz said pointing. "That's it." Logan clenched his teeth. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Gory. He was perfectly fine letting Mac and Piz rescue Veronica while he, Dick, Duncane and Wallace distracted Gory and his guys.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea," Mac said obviously nervous. Dick hugged her.

"It'll be fine and you know Ronnie would do it for any of us," Dick said having a very un-Dick moment. Mac smiled.

"Yeah, she would," she said softly.

"Alright," Wallace said. "Who's ready to pay V back for everything thing she's done for us?" The group let out a quiet cheer before splitting up.

Mac and Piz headed around the back while Logan, Wallace, and Dick headed to the front. They were going to knock down the front door and make sure they had Gory's full attention.

~*~Mac~*~

Mac watched the boys minus Piz round the corner. She was terrified. She was pretty sure this plan would go well, but at the same time she was positive it was going to end badly. They didn't know how many guards Gory had stationed around his hut nor did they know where Veronica was being kept. They figured it was probably upstairs somewhere since the blueprints Mac had hacked didn't show any closed off rooms downstairs.

"You okay?" Piz asked. Mac jumped.

"What? Yeah. Fine," she mumbled. "Just nervous."

"It'll be fine," Piz said. "It has to me." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. She forced a smile. Piz forced a return smile and the two lapsed into silence, waiting for the yelling that meant the others were distracting Gory. They didn't have to wait long.

"We're clear," Mac said as soon as the yells began. Piz nodded. They crept towards the back of the house and let themselves in through the back door. The coast was clear.

~*~Veronica~*~

Veronica wasn't sure how long she'd been laying there before the door opened. She'd heard yelling coming from downstairs. She hoped someone had turned against Gory and was taking him down, but she was pretty sure Gory had just gotten some bad news or something and was coming upstairs to torture her some more.

She started preparing herself for the onslaught when she heard a gasp. So whoever opened the door wasn't Gory.

"Oh my god," she heard Mac say.

"Veronica?" Piz asked. Veronica tried to lift her head. There was no way her friends were here.

"Mac? Piz?" she whispered. She felt someone sit at her feet.

"We can't move her," Piz said. "We don't know what's wrong with her or what he's done to her. We could end up hurting her more." Mac growled.

"Pick her up and get her to Gory's car and I'll hot wire it like planned. Get a move on," Mac said. Piz swallowed audibly.

"Fine," he whispered. Veronica felt a pair of strong arms slide under her body and lift her up. She bit back a scream, not wanting to alert Gory to her friends presence. Once Piz had her settled into his arms she buried her face in his chest. Piz ran down the stairs and out the back door while Mac ran to the front to get the rest of the guys.

~*~Mac~*~

When Mac ran into the front room, all hell had broken loose. Logan had Gory on the ground and was beating him even though Dick had abandoned the guy he'd been waling on to pull Logan off of Gory. Logan didn't seem to notice his friend.

"HEY!" Mac shrieked. Everyone turned to stare at her. She smiled. "Let's go?" she suggested. Logan punched Gory one last time.

"Touch her again and I will kill you," he threatened. He glared at Gory and let Mac and Dick pull him outside.

~*~Logan~*~

As soon as they got outside Logan searched for Veronica. When he saw her in Piz's arms he stopped running. She was completely beat up-worse than anything Aaron or Weevil or anyone had ever done to him. He wasn't even sure she was alive until she moved her head slightly towards the commotion.

"Logan! Come on!" Dick yelled. Logan started to move again, never taking his eyes off Veronica until she was safely in the car. Then he didn't take his eyes off the spot she had disappeared into. By the time he made it to the car, Mac had already jumped the car. Logan slid into the back seat next to Piz. Dick was sitting up front with Mac. Wallace was supporting Veronica's legs, which meant Veronica's head was in his lap. He looked down at her as the car started to move. She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey there," she whispered. Logan's throat closed up.

"Hey, Ronnie," he forced out stroking her hair once before staring out the window. She wasn't his to touch anymore. She was Piz's.

As soon as the pulled up to the office, horn blaring, Piz jumped out of the car.

"BRAIN!" He yelled. Brian came running out of the office.

"Piz?" he asked. "What's going on? Why do you have Mr. Sorokin's car?" Piz laughed bitterly.

"Come look," he motioned to the car as a helicopter came flying across the trees. Brain looked into the car and gasped.

"Where'd you find her?" he asked.

"Gory Sorokin's cabin," Piz answered. The helicopter landed and two paramedics came rushing out with a stretcher. Logan stopped listening to Piz and Brian yelling at each other over the noise of the helicopter.

"Sir, we're going to need you to move," one of the medics yelled at Logan. He stared at the guy for a second before quickly and gently as possible slipping away from Veronica. It almost killed him to leave her.

"Hold on, Ronnie," he said as the paramedics loaded her onto the stretcher. He cringed when she screamed. Mac ran up to the paramedic and said something that Logan couldn't hear. The paramedic nodded and Mac followed him onto the helicopter. Logan was secretly ecstatic. Piz wasn't going to be riding with Veronica.

'_Yeah, but neither are you,_' the oh so annoying voice in his head said.

'But at least Piz isn't,' Logan thought back smugly. He got into Wallace's car with the other guys. Wallace floored the car out of the parking lot. Brian knew enough to get Gory arrested and to send the cops to Neptune to find Veronica.

~*~Mac~*~

It had been fine hours since the helicopter had landed in Neptune. Mac had been sent to the waiting room where Keith Mars was waiting.

"Mac!" Keith had sounded terrified. "How's she doing?" Mac had told him everything she knew. That Veronica had a punctured lung, a few broken ribs, her right arm was broke, and her left leg was broken in multiple places. They weren't sure if any other organs had been damaged. They weren't sure if she was going to make it.

Five hours later, Veronica was still in surgery. The boys had finally arrived and the group was sitting in silence. No one knew what to say to each other. Mac looked around at the group. She knew why she was there, and why Dick was there, and Wallace, and Piz, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Logan stuck around sitting across the room from them. They had tried to get him to sit closer to him but he shook his head. Mac sighed and got up, walking over to him.

"You know, you don't have to sit here alone, we're all worried about her. Nobody has a problem with you being there," Mac told him. Logan stared at her.

"I don't belong there," he whispered. "Veronica wants all of you here, she doesn't want me here." Mac shook her head.

"You really don't understand do you?" Mac asked. Logan continued to stare at her, saying nothing. "She does want you here. She's just afraid of letting you in. Your relationship has never been easy. And then you went and beat up her boyfriend. It was easier for her to just shut you out of her life than to accept that you would always be there to protect and love her. Remember, the only person that has ever done that for her is her father." Logan changed his stare to the floor.

"You say that, but I know what she told me. And she told me to stay out of her life. Until she asks for me to come back, I'm going to respect that," Logan said. Mac shook her head.

"If you insist," she answered. She heard commotion on the other side of the room and spun around. A doctor had come out of the hallway.

"Are you the family of Veronica Mars?" he asked. They all nodded.

"I'm her father," Keith said.

"Your daughter has survived the surgery," the doctor told him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But she is not out of the danger zone. Her lung has been inflated, but it could still collapse. As for the rest of her organs, they are bruised, but other than that they seem to be fine. We have set her broken bones, there should be no complication with those. She will have to stay at least overnight if not longer."

"But she'll live?" Keith asked. The doctor smiled.

"As long as her lung holds up and there are no unseen problems with her organs, yes," he said. Keith sagged in relief. Mac felt Logan brush by her and watched as he walked out the door. She sighed. Veronica was alive, but Logan seemed to be dying.


	6. LoVe?

**Story:** Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

**By: **Pigy190

**Universe: **Veronica Mars post season 3

**Dislaimer: **Sadly I still don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. Nor do I own Logan Echolls. If my prayers get answered, and I do. I'll let you know.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had finals last week and I lost part of the chapter and had to rewrite it due to a computer crash. Plus, I have just be diagnosed with Anxiety. SO, between everything I've been fighting panic attacks. But Chapter 6 is finally finished. AND has some LoVe in it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

~*~Mac~*~

Mac stared after Keith who had been force to run out on them when a call came in needing the Sheriff. Veronica was in her own room, and there wasn't anything else he could do at the hospital and Neptune needed it's Sheriff.

"When is she going to wake up?" Mac asked the doctor.

"We had to put her in an artificial coma. The drugs should wear off tomorrow afternoon. After that, it's up to her," the doctor said. Mac sighed.

"What about complications?" Duncan asked.

"She may have slight amnesia. She most likely won't remember the kidnapping and events that happened after. It's very common for victims to wake up with no memory of the traumatic events. She may also block out other tragic events in her life, but that memory she should gain back quickly," the doctor said.

"Tragic events?" Duncan asked. "Such as the murder of her best friend?" The doctor nodded.

"It's quite possible," he said. "If she did forget, she wouldn't remember anything after that night. Veronica could very well wake up thinking she's still fifteen and that Lilly Kane is still alive." The group stared at him.

"She wouldn't know me," Mac said.

"Or me," Wallace added. "But she's Veronica. She'd remember us."

"Guys," Dick said. "It's a possibility. It doesn't mean it'll happen. She could remember everything."

"He's right," the doctor agree. "She could wake up and remember everything. Since there's no head injury, it would be trauma amnesia so there's not telling what could happen."

"At least Keith Mars is Sheriff no matter what reality she wakes up in," Wallace said. Everyone laughed nervously.

"I am going to have to ask everyone but one person to leave," the doctor said. "Sheriff Mars has put all of you down as relatives, but visiting hours are over," They nodded and he left.

"I'll take first shift," Mac said.

"I'll take second in the morning," Wallace said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to take a shift until she wakes up," Duncan said. "If she wakes up and remembers..."

"I'll take the third shift," Dick said. "Tomorrow afternoon. No matter what she knows I'm around."

"I'm with Duncan," Piz said. "Only if she wake up and doesn't remember... plus I'm not sure she'd be to happy with me if she did."

"I'll tell the Sheriff the schedule," Wallace said. "See when he wants to take a shift."

"Great," Mac said. She sat down in the 'comfortable' chair next to Veronica's bed. Everyone else said their good-byes and left. Mac sighed. She hoped Veronica remembered everything, but something told her that would be too easy.

"Hey, Mac," Dick said from the doorway.

"You were supposed to leave," Mac told him. Dick smiled at her.

"I know," he said. "But I wanted to come say a more personal good-bye to you. And ask you for your opinion on something..." Mac smiled.

"You can ask me anything." she said.

"What do I tell Logan?" he asked. Mac bit her lip.

"The truth," she suggested. "Nothing else would work."

"What if he says he doesn't want to hear it?" Dick asked. Mac rolled her eyes.

"Tell him anyways," she said. "Logan will want to know. No matter what. He's just acting like he doesn't care because Veronica won't admit that she's in love with him. You know that." Dick smirked.

"Yeah, but I wanted Ronnie's best friend's opinion," he said. "Thanks, Ghost-world." Mac laughed.

"You are so gonna pay for that," she said. Dick laughed and kissed her.

"Sure I am," he said kissing her again. "I'll see you in the morning," He smiled at her and left. Mac settled back into the chair, closing her eyes.

~*~Logan~*~

Logan sat at the Grande playing video games when Dick finally walked in. He pretended not to care how Veronica was doing, but it was killing him inside. He knew she was alive. He knew she was going to make it. But he didn't know how bad it was. Or the complications. Or anything for that matter.

"She's in a coma," Dick said cutting to the chase. Logan tightened his grip on the remote.

"Why?" he asked, surprised that his voice was calm.

"They had to put her in an artificial coma," Dick said. "She most likely won't remember the kidnapping. She might block out Lilly's death. WhichmeanshemitnotmemberLillysed." Logan stopped looking at the TV and stared at him.

"What?" he asked

"She might not remember that Lilly's dead. And she might think it's still Sophomore year," Dick said more slowly. Logan dropped his controller.

"How long until she remembers?" he asked Dick forcing his voice to stay calm. Dick shrugged.

"No telling," he said. "But the doctor said it shouldn't be too long." Logan stared at Dick. "Dude, it's not positively going to happen." Logan shook his head.

"But it could and that would mean,,," Logan trailed off.

"She'll still remember," Dick said. "No matter what you do, Ronnie will end up remembering everything eventually. You're going to have to ask for her forgiveness when she remembers."

"I know," Logan said. "But I can try and get brownie points." He cheered up alittle. Maybe Veronica's whole kidnapping wasn't so bad.

"Dude, that is so wrong," Dick said. "Anyways, Ronnie might wake up and remember everything."

"How long until she wakes up?" Logan asked. Dick shrugged.

"Doc said the drugs should wear off tomorrow afternoon. I have that shift of sitting with Ronnie so if she wakes up, I'll text you," he said. Logan nodded.

"Thanks, man," he said.

"No problem," Dick said going into his room. Logan sighed. He knew Dick was right, using Veronica's amnesia, if she got it, for his own benefit would be wrong, but...

"_She'll just be more angry with you in the long run," Lilly said. Logan jumped._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked. She laughed._

"_I would be visiting Veronica but she's being a bitch. Well that and she's unconscious," Lilly laughed._

"_The point, Lilly," Logan ground out. _

"_The point is I'm bored. I can't move on until Veronica is at peace with my death, which obviously she's not," Lilly said. "So since I'm bored and I can't go back and see Veronica until she's awake and accepts me back. So I'm visiting you! And warning you against making things worse." She grinned at him. Logan stared back blankly._

"_And why should I listen to you? You're not even here," he said. Lilly sighed. _

"_This is why I never visited you before now. Duncan knew to believe when I came. Veronica isn't stupid enough to try and ignore me. But you, you wouldn't believe me if I were able to punch you in the face," Lilly ranted. Logan burst out laughing._

"_It really is you," he said. "Only you would get that angry over something so stupid." Lilly glared._

"_I'd be careful, Lo-gan," Lilly said. "Veronica just has to be at peace with my death. If I can find a way to do it without you, I will if you keep being a jerk." _

"_You wouldn't," he said paling. Lilly burst out laughing. _

"_Like I'd be waiting on her to grow up if I could?" she said. "Oh and by the way, I know I'm not supposed to tell you anything, but if I were you, I'd get ready for a visit from an old friend. Of the female kind."_

"_Kendall's dead," Logan said. Lilly laughed._

"_I meant it when I said 'friend'. If I meant whore, I would have said it." She laughed harder._

"_If you're not going to be useful, go away," Logan said._

"_Ever the charmer, Logan Echolls," Lilly said before leaving._

Logan shook his head before heading to the mini-bar. He didn't drink very often anymore, but after the day he'd had, topped by a visit from Lilly, he figured even Veronica would be drinking.

~*~Dick~*~

Dick stared at the wall. When he'd opted to take a shift, he hadn't realized how boring it was to sit with an unconscious Veronica. He was used to Veronica talking and making fun of him. Of course, this gave him the perfect chance to think about everything with Mac. They'd been hanging out recently, behind their friends backs. He'd had a huge fight with her shortly before the party where Logan supposedly offed a girl, but things had gotten better since then, or so he hoped.

Dick sighed. Things with Madison Sinclair had always been easy. No talking, a lot of sex and buying her pretty things. But then with Madison he hadn't really cared what happened. Sure after a while, he'd gotten attached, but when he thought back on his relationship with her, especially compared to what he felt for Mac, he always started laughing. He'd never loved Madison, but it was very possible that he loved back.

"Dick?" A voice whispered. Dick jumped. He hadn't expected Veronica to wake up.

"Ronnie?" he asked. Veronica looked at him confused.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Where's Lilly and Logan?" Dick stared at her. They'd been warned this might happen, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell her Lilly Kane had been murdered.

"I'll go call Logan," Dick said. "And a doctor."

~*~Logan~*~

Logan was sitting at home playing computer games when the call came in. Veronica was awake and asking for him and Lilly. No one had told her what was going on, and aside from her old 09er buddies, everyone was steering clear of her. Apparently they had all decided it was best if Logan told her. Logan sighed and ended the call, just as there was a knock on the door. He huffed in annoyance at the timing of the visitor.

"I'm sorry, but you'll-" he said opening the door.

"Logan!" Hannah Griffith said bouncing toward him and giving him a hug. "I'm back!" Logan stared at his ex-girlfriend. They girl he'd only used to get her father to recant his statement, and then further used when he realized that he couldn't get Veronica so he'd make due with a replacement: a girl who was Veronica to a T her freshman year.

"Hannah," Logan said. "This isn't a good time." Hannah continued to grin at him.

"It's ok!" she said. "I'm back for good! I'm going back to Neptune High, my mom got custody of me after we proved that my dad is a drug dealer! Which means we can date again! My mom said she totally didn't care as long as I was safe. And she put me on birth control and everything! Isn't this great? I just can-"

"Hannah!" Logan snapped. Hannah jumped looked a little hurt. "I have to go to the hospital. Veronica just woke up after a bad accident. We can talk later."

"Why are you running to Veronica?" Hannah asked confused. "I though you hated her." Logan sighed.

"No, I love her," he said. "And I'm going to go now. We can talk later." He pushed her out the door, shutting it behind him before pushing past her. He really didn't care that he'd probably broken her heart, but seriously, it had been almost a year since they'd 'dated', she should have known he'd move on.

Logan drove as fast as possible to the hospital. He didn't know how he was going to tell Veronica that Lilly was dead, but if she'd been able to come over and tell him three years previously, then he sure as hell could do it now.

He walked into her room and watched as her eyes lit up.

"Logan!" she said happily. Logan cringed at how weak she sounded.

"Hey there, Ronnie," he said forcing a smile at her.

"Where's Lilly?" she asked still smiling. Logan's smiled died. He tried to force it back but couldn't.

"Veronica, Lilly's not coming to see you," he said softly. Veronica laughed.

"She's off doing the college thing isn't she? So typical Lilly. Though you'd think your best friend having a horrible accident would be reason to visit." Logan cringed and looked at Dick.

"Don't look at me, man, this is all you," Dick said. Logan glared at his friend.

"I know that. That was me telling you to leave," Logan said. Dick looked mildly surprised.

"Ok, cool!" he said getting up. "See ya round, Ronnie!"

"Veronica," Logan said his mouth dry. "Lilly's not off 'doing the college thing'. Lilly's not coming to see you because she physically can't." Veronica looked at him confused.

"What are you saying, Logan?" she asked, sounding scared. Logan closed his eyes, remember the day she'd told him.

"Lilly's dead, Veronica. She was murdered. Duncan found her by the poolside three years ago," he finally said. He heard her breath catch.

"No," she said. "This isn't funny, Logan!" Logan opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You know," he said. "Those are the exact words I said to you when you came over and told me. Your dad had some deputy drop you off after you went with him to the Kane house." Tears rolled down Veronica's cheeks.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"For a year we didn't know. Your dad accused Jake Kane, I made you choose between your dad and the 09ers. You chose your dad, we made hell for you. You went to Shelley Pomroy's end of the year bash, were drugged and raped. After that you became a hard ass bitch. We fought all the time. We hated each other. Then we dated. Then you accused me of being the one that killed Lilly. We broke up. Shortly after you found tapes of Lilly and my dad having sex. He was arrested for the murder of Lilly Kane. He did it. He got off free of charge and was then shot in his hotel room, but he did it. My own father," Logan said starting to cry. It was rare that he though of Aaron, but when he did it always hurt. He might have hated the man, but the betrayal was the same. Veronica stared at him sobbing.

"No," she kept repeating over and over. "It can't be true." Logan was about to reach out and hug her when he heard another voice.

"_You're almost twenty, Veronica Mars!" Lilly said. Logan and Veronica jumped. _

"_Lilly!" Veronica smiled through her tears. "You aren't dead! I knew Logan was just pulling my leg!" Lilly looked at Veronica and shook her head._

"_No, I'm dead," she said. "Can't you see the gushing wound?" Logan heard Veronica gasp. He knew what the wound looked like from the video that had been leaked a few weeks after Lilly's death._

"_NO!" Veronica yelled. "NO! GO AWAY!" Lilly glared at them both before disappearing._

A nurse came rushing in.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. Logan nodded.

"She just got some bad news," he said.

The nurse nodded and left. Logan reached over and pulled Veronica into his arms. He was shocked that she clung to him sobbing. He was so used to Veronica pushing him away. He was sure she cried, but only alone, probably in the shower. Logan held her tighter, relishing in the moment that he was able to really hold and help Veronica.

"But she's not really Veronica is she?" oh how he loved that voice. "She's the Veronica from before Lilly's death. The Veronica that had no personality." Logan sighed.

"It's going to be ok, Ronnie," she said. "You'll get through this."

"She's gone," Veronica said. Logan kissed her forehead.

"I know, Ronnie, I know," he said. He looked up as the door opened. Keith walked in.

"Veronica?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Daddy?" she asked. Keith came over to her.

"Oh Veronica," he said.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Lilly?" Keith looked at Logan who was still holding Veronica.

"Yes, Sweetie," Keith said. "It's true." Veronica began to sob harder.

"Am I really twenty?" she asked. Keith chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, I'm just as amazed as you are. I keep wondering when you got so old," Keith said. Veronica giggled through her tears.

"What else has happened since Lilly died?" Veronica chocked out. Keith and Logan sighed and looked at each other.

"A lot," Keith said, "But now isn't the best time to go over it. You need some rest." Veronica nodded. Logan started to pull away from her, but she clung to him tighter.

"Don't," she whispered. Logan stared at her in shock, as did Keith. Neither man was used to Veronica showing any kind of vulnerability.

"Where's Duncan?" she asked. "I know he doesn't talk to me anymore but…" she trailed off. Keith sighed.

"Duncan got a girl pregnant senior year, Meg Manning, you remember her," Keith said. Veronica stared at him with her mouth open.

"Meg?" she gasped. Keith nodded. "What happened?"

"Meg was in an accident, she was in a coma, woke up, and died because of a blood clot," Keith said quickly. "The baby survived. A little girl." Veronica smiled.

"So Duncan has a daughter?" she asked. Logan was surprised at how well she took the news. Keith smiled back at her.

"Yeah, but he ended up running off with her after Meg's death. The Manning's are known for mentally abusing children. So Duncan kidnapped his daughter and ran off," Keith said, "With your help." Veronica stared at him wide-eyed.

"I helped Duncan kidnap his daughter and run off?" she asked shocked. Logan laughed.

"You became quite the P.I. after Lilly's death," he said, "And broke quite a lot of laws." Veronica's eyes got bigger.

"Now I know you're lying!" she said. Logan had forgotten how innocent she was. "I would never break a law!"

"You ended up in jail, too," Keith said. Veronica couldn't stop staring in shock.

"Duncan's back though," Logan said. "The Manning's dropped the charges against him after they were arrested. Liz got custody of her younger sister, Grace. So Duncan's back." Veronica's eyes lit up a bit and Logan cringed internally.

"Why hasn't he come to visit?" she asked excitedly.

"He wasn't sure what you'd remember so he didn't want to be here and have you freak out or something," Logan said. "I'll call him." He pulled away before Veronica could hold him back. Veronica gave him a hurt look.

"I only stopped by on lunch break because I heard you woke up," Keith said smiling. Veronica smiled back.

"Alright, I love you, Daddy," she said. Keith smiled.

"Love you, too, Sweetie," he said leaving. Logan got off the phone and came back to sit beside her.

"Duncan's on his way," Logan said. "He's really excited to see you." Veronica looked at him confused.

"Why would he be excited to see me?" she asked. "He broke up with me and then got another girl pregnant. I'm guessing he was dating Meg at the time?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah," he said softly. "But from what I hear you helped him and were still pretty hung up on him after he left."

"Was I dating anyone when he was with Meg?" Veronica asked. Logan stared at the wall.

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably. Veronica looked at him. He could tell she was trying to give him the 'Veronica stare' but she wasn't tough enough yet, she was still too innocent.

"Who?" she asked. Logan swallowed loudly.

"Me," he answered. Veronica smiled.

"Oh!" she said. "By the way you were acting I thought it was someone really awkward or bad, like Dick, especially since he was here when I woke up." Logan chocked.

"You mean dating me isn't that bad?" he asked. Veronica grinned.

"Nah, I mean, Lilly made it clear you two were over," she said. Logan stared at her.

"What?" Veronica asked. "You didn't know. She told me before the car wash. She said that you two were very much over. She said that when you got back she was going to end things with you for good. Then at the carwash she told me she had a secret; a good one."

"How come you never told me this?" Logan asked. Veronica laughed.

"I don't know," she said. "When was Lilly… you know…"

"Murdered?" Duncan asked from the doorway. Veronica nodded.

"The day of the carwash, a few hours after it finished," Duncan said. "I found her when I got back from soccer practice. Or so I'm told." Logan nodded at his old friend. They hadn't talked since Duncan disappeared Senior year.

"You don't remember either?" Veronica asked. Duncan shook his head.

"Trauma amnesia," Duncan said. "The next thing I remember is three days later at her funeral." Veronica smiled sadly.

"Same reason as me then," she said. Duncan grinned.

"Yeah," he said. "So how're you feeling?" Veronica shook her head.

"Confused. I just found out that I'm missing three years of my life. It's strange to go from being upset that your boyfriend left you for no reason and that your best friend suddenly turned around saying you to never belong together to knowing that you're missing three years of your life; your ex-boyfriend has run off with his daughter, whose mother is dead, you helped him; you dating your best friend's ex, who is also your ex-boyfriend's best friend," Veronica said. She sighed. "I just want to go home." Duncan leaned over and hugged her gently.

"I know you do," he said. Veronica smiled at him. Logan scowled.

"_Of course, now that she's back to innocent little Veronica she'd want him."_ Logan almost growled out loud in responds to the voice in his head. He didn't want to hate Duncan, but Duncan left and now Veronica was just going to run back to him.

"I have to go," Logan said suddenly. He got up and ran out of the room leaving behind the Golden Couple.

~*~Veronica~*~

Veronica watched as Logan ran out of the room.

"What was that all about? She asked her ex-boyfriend. Duncan sighed.

"He's probably just jealous," he said. Veronica looked at Duncan confused.

"Why would he be jealous?" she asked.

"Because now that I'm back we can get back together." Duncan reached out and took her hand in his. "We can raise Lilly together like we planed." Veronica stared at him blankly.

"I can't make that promise," she said softly. Duncan grew angry.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Duncan, I'm missing three years of my life. I don't know anything. I don't know if I have a boyfriend, or what I'm doing with my life. Nothing. And when I get my memory back, I don't know if I'm going to want that. I don't know, Duncan. I don't know anything right now," she said tears starting to fall.

"But you love me, don't you?" he said.

"I think I do," she said, "but I don't know how I'll feel when I get my memories back." Duncan got up throwing his chair back.

"Well isn't this typical Veronica Mars," he said sarcastically. "Making promises she doesn't keep."

"I don't know what I promised you," she yelled. "I'm not doing this to hurt you." Duncan snorted.

"Of course not! Is this some stupid plot you and Logan have come up with to hurt me?" he asked. Veronica stared at him in shock.

"I would never make a plan to intentionally hurt you," she said.

"Sure you wouldn't," he growled.

"Duncan, we'll talk about this when I have my memory back ok?" she said trying to calm him down. Duncan snorted again.

"Yeah, whatever," he said storming out of the room. Veronica looked after him crying. She picked up the hospital phone and dialed the first number that came to her mind. After three rings Logan picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Logan?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica?" Logan sounded amazing. Veronica bit back a sob.

"Can you come back? Duncan and I got in a fight."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. I'll be there in five." She heard the phone click off. After she hung up, she curled into a ball and cried. She knew there was a lot Logan had avoided telling her about her life. About Lilly's death.

"_Lilly. God. How can she be dead?" _Veronica cried harder. Lilly. Her amazing self-proclaimed Goddess best friend. Lilly. Gone. _"It's not fair!" _Logan came in and immediately came over and wrapped his arms around her. She curled to him, sobbing into his chest.

"What did Duncan do?" he asked rubbing circles on her back.

"He got mad at me when I told him I couldn't just get back together with him and raise Lilly," she said. Logan stiffened. "I keep thinking I love him, but for some reason I keep thinking of you and feeling guilty." She looked up at him. "How long were we together?" Logan pulled back slightly.

"We broke up and got back together more times than I can count," he said. "When you were kidnapped we were broken up. You told me it was forever. That you wanted me out of your life." Veronica looked at him shocked.

"Why?" she asked. Having him in her life, holding her felt so right.

"I slept with Madison Sinclair while we were broken up once and then beat up your current boyfriend because I thought he was the one that filmed you and him hooking up," he said staring at the wall. Veronica blushed.

"Oh," she said. Logan pulled away completely. He kept staring at the wall.

"I'll leave again," he said. "I know you could never forgive me for Madison."

"Why not?" Veronica asked. Logan let out a heavy sigh.

"After Lilly's death you came to Shelly Pomroy's end of the year party even though ever 09er hated you. You were proving a point. Madison handed you a drink that Dick had put GHB in. She didn't know the drink was drugged. She was just giving you a trip to the dentist-when she spits in your drink. You were drugged and ended up being raped by Cassidy Casablancas," Logan said. Veronica paled and started crying again.

"Raped?" she asked. Logan nodded, pulling her into his arms again.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie," he said. "I can leave if you want me to." she clung to him harder.

"No," she whispered. "Why did you sleep with Madison while we were broken up if you knew what she did to me?" Logan sighed.

"I was drunk. I didn't even realize who I'd slept with until I woke up in the morning. Thinking about it makes me physically sick. I threw up all day after I woke up in her bed. I didn't drink the rest of the time in Aspen. If I could take it back I would. I love you, Ronnie," he said a few tears escaping. Veronica gasped.

"Do I love you?" she asked softly. Logan stiffened again and started to pull back, but was stopped by Veronica holding onto him tightly. "Do I?" she repeated.

"You've never said it," he answered in a strained whisper.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I think I do. It feels so right being held by you. It's nothing I've ever felt with Duncan." Logan choked back a sob. "Just don't leave me." she requested.

"Never," he answered. "I love you, Veronica Mars." He leaned down and kissed her. Veronica felt the zing of electricity pass through them and clung to him as hard as she could.

"I'm pretty sure I love you to, Logan Echolls," she said smiling. Logan laughed.

"Just remember to say that when you're the badass bitch again," he said bitterly.

"I will," she promised. Logan laughed and kissed her again before laying down and pulling her to his chest. She gladly curled against him.

"Go to sleep, Ronnie," he said. "I'll be here when you wake up." Veronica smiled.

"Good," she said.

**A/N: ** So this chapter just wrote itself and kinda ran away from me, but I love the way it turned out. Consider the extra 2,000 words a reward for havin' to wait for so long(yes, this chapter is 2,000 words longer than any of the others.

PLEASE_**review**_**!**___**Reviews**_ make me right faster! ;)


	7. Memories

**Story:** Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

**By: **Pigy190

**Universe: **Veronica Mars post season 3

**Dislaimer: **Sadly I still don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. Nor do I own Logan Echolls. If my prayers get answered, and I do. I'll let you know.

**A/N:** I had a bit of trouble writing this one, but I like the way it turned out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

~*~Logan~*~

It had been two days since Veronica had basically proclaimed her love for him, and he had yet to come off the high. Sure she didn't have her memories, but if she felt something, that was better than nothing right?

"Logan, when am I going home?" Veronica pulled him out of his thoughts.

"As soon as the Doctor comes back. They're getting everything ready for you to leave," he said. Veronica smiled at him.

"Good," she said. "I can't wait to get home!" Logan stared at her, still in awe with the amount of emotions on her face. "What?" Veronica asked, her eyes shining with confusion. "Do I have something on my face?" she brought a hand up to wipe her face. Logan caught her hand.

"No," he said. "I'm just not to you having emotions on your face." Veronica blushed. He'd been trying to tell her what she'd been like without telling her anything that would hurt her. He couldn't bear to hurt this old Veronica, this sweet loving innocent Veronica; but no matter what she said he couldn't get her to believe that she'd been that much of a bitch.

"I still don't believe you," she said laughing. Logan shook his head.

"You will sooner or later," he said. Veronica laughed again.

"Hopefully sooner! I want to know what lies you've fed me!" she giggled. Logan laughed along with her. For once her words held no venom as if she didn't believe he would really lie to her. He bit back a sigh, wishing his Veronica was like this.

"I haven't told you any lies," Logan said seriously. Veronica smiled at him.

"I know," she said. "I'm just teasing." This time Logan bit back a sob. Veronica looked at him concerned. "Logan, what's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said forcing a smile. Veronica gave him a sarcastic look.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"I just wish you believe and trusted me like this," he whispered. Veronica pulled him into a hug.

"I do trust you," she told him. Logan smiled at Veronica.

"If only you would say that to me when you remember," Logan said. Veronica smiled at him.

"I will," she said. "I pro-."

"Don't," Logan said cutting him off. "Don't make a promise you can't keep." Veronica grimaced.

"Was I really that horrible to you?" she asked. Logan tried to shrug it off. Luckily for him, the Doctor walked in before Veronica had a chance to respond.

"Miss Mars, you are cleared to leave," he said motioning to the nurse and wheelchair that had followed him in. "I briefed Mr. Echolls, as well as your father, on your medication needs." Veronica nodded. "Don't take part in any over-strenuous activities or lift anything over forty pounds."

"What do over-strenuous activities include?" Veronica asked.

"Running, wrestling, walking your dog," he said. He looked pointedly at Logan, "And no sex." Veronica and Logan blushed.

"We're not together," Veronica said. "We're just friends." The Doctor just nodded.

"Stay safe, Miss Mars, your check up will be next Monday," he said. Veronica smiled.

"I'll see you then," she said letting Logan help her into the wheelchair. Logan wheeled her down stairs and left to get the car. He saw Veronica laughing as he pulled up in his X-Terra.

"What's so funny about my car?" he asked walking around to help her into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you're still driving that ugly yellow monstrosity after three years! Lilly and I were sure you were going to get rid of it as soon as you went to college," she gasped out between laughs. Logan glared at her.

"I take care of you and drive you home and you make fun of my car?" he said overly dramatic. Veronica laughed harder. Logan had to pick her up and put her in the car.

"If I didn't make fun of your car, I wouldn't be me and this friendship wouldn't be what it is," she said. Logan smiled.

"Very true," he said. The rest of the ride was silent. He couldn't believe his luck. He was sure that Veronica was going to run back to Duncan since she didn't remember anything, but instead she had clung to him. He wasn't sure that she had really chosen between them or if she was just too freaked out by the whole Duncan has a child thing. When they got to the Mars apartment, Logan attempted to carry Veronica to her room.

"Logan! Put me down!" she insisted. "I can walk!" Logan sighed. The Veronica he knew was coming back. He put her on her feet, only to have her fall back into his arms. Logan laughed.

"I thought you could walk," he teased. She punched him weakly. "Oh that really hurt." He mocked. Veronica glared at him.

"It's not funny," she said. He rolled his eyes and picked her up again.

"You're right," he said. She smirked. "It's not funny, it's hysterical."

"Oh haha," she deadpanned.

"Come on, Ronnie," he said. "You need to get inside." He carried her inside and put her on the couch. She struggled to get up.

"I want to see my room," she said. "I want to remember." Logan nodded and carried her to her room. Veronica looked around, shaking her head.

"It's weird, this place doesn't seem familiar to me at all, I keep expecting you to tell me it's all a joke and take me back to the house I remember and Lilly and Duncan and everyone will be there laughing because gullible Veronica fell for something so stupid," she said. Logan tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I wish I could tell you that," he said. "But I can't." Veronica smiled at him.

"I know you can't," she said. "And I don't want you to have to lie to me. This is my life now, I just have to remember it." She forced a laugh. Logan forced a smile in return.

Veronica walked over to her pictures. The first picture was one she remembered: The Fab Four at homecoming, joking around with not a care in the world. The next was a picture of her and two people she didn't recognize. She pointed.

"Mac and Wallace?" she asked. Logan nodded. After that was a picture of her and her father at Graduation. The last was a picture of her and Logan standing in front of the sunset at the beach, arms wrapped around each other. Veronica picked it up and smiled.

"How can you tell me you don't know if I love you, looking at this?" she asked waving the picture in his face. "Even I can see the love in my eyes." Logan took the picture from her and looked at it.

"I've never seen this picture," he said. "This was taken the day before we broke up the final time."

"Logan, why do I hate Madison Sinclair so much?" she asked. Logan cringed visibly.

"She was one of the more spiteful ones after Lilly died," he said. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"What did she do to me that made me hate her so much?" she asked. Logan tried a new tactic.

"I don't really know," he said. "You never really told me the full details. I think you guys got in a fight or something." Veronica tilted her head and Logan fought the urge to punch something.

"The truth, Logan," she said, pouting at him with that stupid head tilt. That head tilt was going to be the end of him. He was going to hurt her-again- and there was nothing he could to about it.

"At Shelly Pomroy's end of the year party Madison gave you what she calls a Trip to the Dentist. She spit in a drink and gave it to you. Dick had put GHB in the drink without Madison knowing. You ended up passed out in the back yard with a bunch of us doing body shots off of you. My idea, but in my defense, I thought you were just really trashed. Had I know about the GHB I would have never," he said.

"That's why I hate her?" she asked. "That's not really horrible." Logan shook his head.

"There's more," he said. "Duncan rescued you and Dick took you to the guestroom. Beaver raped you." Veronica gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "Don't cry, Ronnie." He said. "You were with Duncan that night as well." Veronica crashed to the floor. Logan ran over and pulled her into his arms.

~*~Veronica~*~

Logan's words released a flood of memories.

_She woke up in the spare bedroom, searching for her underwear. Lamb just laughed at her._

_Logan calling her the school slut, though she swore she was a virgin._

_Her mom left._

_Duncan sitting by idly the entire time the 09ers hated on her._

_Her war with Logan._

_Becoming the schools Private Detective._

_Wallace being taped to the flag pole._

_Wallace: her new best friend, someone she trusted._

_Troy Vanergraff, 09er, using her to get out of town with drugs._

_The first time she spoke civilly to Logan since he had declared war on her: Lilly's one year death anniversary._

_The video Logan had made that Celeste hated, but Lilly would have loved._

_The purity test that lead to her friendship with Mac._

_Mac, the Q to her Bond, her new girl best friend._

_Aaron Echolls finally stabbed by a scorned lover._

_The Tritons, the Neptune fraternity almost revealed, kept only a secret out of loyalty to the guy who let her be harassed for so long, Duncan Kane._

_Finding her Mom again after a year._

_Finding out she was possibly a Kane._

_Finding out what happened at Shelly's party._

_Her mom coming back to the family finally, no longer drinking._

_Thinking Logan had killed Lilly. The fear and betrayal; hurt for turning him in._

_Finding out she was really a Mars._

_Finding out that Lilly had been sleeping with Aaron Echolls and found tapes he had made of them that Lilly had found. The reason he had killed her._

_Kicking her mother out for wasting her college money and still drinking._

_Her mother running off with 50 grand._

_The summer after junior year, when Logan turned destructive._

_Her second break up with Logan when her dad threw him out of the apartment._

_Her second chance with Duncan, on her 18__th__ birthday._

_The school bus of kids crashing off the cliff. The only reason she hadn't been on it was Lilly._

_The pain of betrayal when she found out Logan was sleeping with Kendall Casablancas._

_Keith losing the election to Lamb._

_Wallace leaving._

_Finding out that Meg's parents were abusive._

_Jury duty on Christmas, where she once again lost her social status for doing the right thing._

_Duncan running off with his daughter after Meg, the lone survivor of the bus crash, died._

_Hating New Years, until Wallace came back._

_Wanting to punch that stupid freshman, Hannah Griffith, for thinking she ever had a chance with Veronica's man._

_The weekend at Hurst College, working to clear Troy from rape charges._

_Being haunted by the bus crash victims._

_Finding out the Woody Goodman, current mayor, former Little League coach had molested three boys on his team. Two were going to come out. They had died in the bus crash, most likely caused by the third._

_Lucky, the high school janitor, shooting up the school with blanks causing a security guard to shoot and kill him._

_Graduation._

_Finding out Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas had raped her and caused the bus crash, he was the third boy Woody had raped._

_Cassidy blowing up Woody's plane, that her father was supposed to be on._

_Turning to Logan, while she thought her father was dead, not wanting anyone else._

_Her father coming in the next morning, having driven home instead of flying with Woody._

_Starting College._

_Going after the Hurst rapist._

_Pretending to rush to bring down a sorority house. Finding the proof to bring them down and then changing her mind after she finds out the truth about the pot._

_Quitting the paper after Nish runs it anyways._

_Finding out Logan had a half brother from an affair Aaron had._

_Her favorite Professor, Landry, having an affair with the Dean's wife._

_Her ongoing war with the TA in Landry's class._

_Breaking up with Logan again._

_Almost getting raped in the parking lot after being drugged. Logan saved her._

_Getting back together with Logan._

_Nish getting fired from the Hurst Newspaper._

_Breaking up with Logan again after he hired a body guard._

_Dean O'Dell being murdered._

_Finally finding out who had committed the Hurst rapes by almost getting raped._

_Getting back together with Logan._

_Finding out Logan had slept with Madison Sinclair, the girl Veronica decided was responsible for her rape._

_Breaking up with Logan again._

_Seeing Logan with Parker for the first time._

_Lamb's death._

_Keith becoming acting Sheriff._

_Becoming a legal Private Investigator._

_Seeing Logan throw a big birthday bash for Parker._

_Kissing Piz at Parker's party._

_Dating Piz._

_Vinne VanLowe running for Sheriff against Keith._

_The Piz and Veronica Sex tape making its way into the internet._

_Logan beating up Piz for the sex tape that he didn't make._

_Finding out about The Castle through Wallace._

_Telling Logan she never wanted to speak to him again._

_Finding out that a member of The Castle, Gory Sorokin, was behind the sex tapes._

_Stealing Jake Kane's hard drive from the new Kane estate._

_Mac cracking Jake's security code on the hard drive._

_Jake suing her father for the theft. _

_Logan beating the crap out of Gory._

_Realizing that no matter what she would always love Logan Echolls._

_Hating Logan for still being in her heart after all he'd done to her._

_Exposing Vinne for the fraud he was._

_Getting on with life._

_Going to the first party since she'd almost been raped._

_Hating the girl Logan was with just because Logan was with her._

_Piz breaking up with her because he knew she still loved Logan._

_Logan coming to her for PI help since the girl he'd been with the previous night had disappeared._

_Going to where she was supposed to meet Logan and being kidnapped._

_The kidnapping._

"Veronica! VERONICA!" Logan shook her. Veronica looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"Get out," she said. Logan pulled back as if she'd just burned him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"GET OUT!" She roared. "After EVERYTHING you've done, how dare you pretend to be my friend?"

"You remember," Logan said softly.

"Yes," she said stiffly. "Now get out of my house!" Logan looked at her, eyes full of hurt.

"I meant everything I said in the hospital, Veronica," he said. Veronica glared at him, her walls back up.

"I'm sorry doesn't fix the images," she answered. "Now get out!" Logan got up slowly and walked to the door.

"What about my case?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"I'll call you in the morning," she answered. He nodded.

"I really do love you, Veronica," he said. She shook her head.

"Good-bye, Logan." She heard the door shut and looked up. Once he was gone she finally let the tears take hold over her. He was gone. He had listened to her and left.

"That's what the people you love do!" she yelled at the empty house. "They leave!"

~*~Logan~*~

She'd kicked him out. After she remembered everything. He stood outside her door thinking of all the times he'd come here. His pondering was interrupted by Veronica's shout.

"_That's what the people you love do! They leave!" _Logan cringed. He put his hand on the door, debating whether or not to go back inside and talk to her.

**A/N: **Yes, I know, I'm horrible for ending this in a cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist. :)

But on a happy note, the epilogue is all ready written. It's just everything in between that needs to be written now, which, now that I know the ending should be written faster.

Also, if I'm missing any memories you think are important or they're out of order, let me know and I'll fix it. I just wrote them the way I remembered them(with the episode list pulled up of course).

Please Review! Reviews make me want to write faster!


	8. Best Choice

**Story:** Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

**By: **Pigy190

**Universe: **Veronica Mars post season 3

**Dislaimer: **Sadly I still don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. Nor do I own Logan Echolls. If my prayers get answered, and I do. I'll let you know.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Summer's been all about chillin'. :) It's great.

**Chapter 8**

~*~Logan~*~

Logan threw the door open and stormed back into Veronica's room.

"Everyone doesn't leave you, Veronica!" he yelled bitterly. "You push them away until you don't realize they're still there!" Veronica stared at him in shock.

"I didn't push Duncan away, or Lilly, or my mother," she said. "I didn't push you away either!"

"Duncan freaked out when he found out you could be his sister. Lilly didn't leave, she was murdered, anyways, her spirit is still here. Your mother didn't leave you, she left Jake. And I haven't left yet have I?" he glared at her. Veronica laughed bitterly.

"Really?" she asked. "So waging a war on me after Lilly died was you being there for me?"

"That was three years ago, Veronica! You have to let it go! I'm not that guy anymore, I've changed," Logan snapped. "I know you refuse to see it, but everyone else does." Veronica fixed him with stare, her eyes glassy.

"No, you haven't," Veronica answered. "You still go out and drink every weekend, getting completely plastered. You still sleep with almost every girl that crosses your path. You still live in the Neptune Grande for crying out loud!" Logan looked like he'd been slapped.

"I don't sleep with almost every girl that crosses my path," Logan argued. "Madison was an accident. I was drunk and didn't realize it until the next morning. She's the only girl other that you!"

"And the girl who went missing and who you want me to find," Veronica added.

"I didn't have sex with her," Logan said. "We fooled around, but we didn't have sex." Veronica shrugged.

"Okay, so you don't have sex, but you still fool around when you're drunk and you still get drunk and you still live in the Grande!"

"Why can't I ever please you?" Logan yelled. "Why am I never good enough? You refuse to change for me even though I spend my nights terrified that I was going to get a phone call the next morning saying you were in the hospital or worse, dead. And then there we go, I had to make the call that you were missing, possibly dead. You cause everyone around you to always worry about you. Your father, Mac, Wallace, me, shit even Dick worries, but you don't care. You only care about yourself and righting the wrong. Did you ever think that if you stopped for a few seconds and let the rest of us in on your planning you would right the wrongs faster and without causing panic for the rest of us? Some of us wouldn't survive you dying, but you don't think about that do you? No, the great Veronica Mars can do no wrong. You're just as bad as Lilly was. Always manipulating people to get what you want. Lilly manipulated people so they would like her. You manipulate people so that you can find out the truth. But there's no difference. In the end the people you manipulate get hurt. Maybe you should think about that." It was Veronica's turn to look like she'd been slapped.

"Logan…" she choked out.

"No, Veronica, I'm done with your disapproval. I'm going to leave now. I'll write down everything I remember about the girl and bring it to you tomorrow," he said leaving again.

Before he was fully during the door, he heard a loud crash. Logan sighed and walked into the apartment for the third time that day.

"Veronica?" he called. No answer. "Veronica?" He went back into her room. It was empty. He ran into the bathroom. Veronica was on the floor, half the counter clutter laying on top of her. He should have known better than to leave her as weak as she was.

"Veronica?" he asked again kneeling down beside her. "Veronica?" she didn't respond. He pushed the clutter off of her and picked her up. "God damn it, Veronica." He brought her back to her room and laid her on the bed. Veronica moaned.

"Veronica?" he asked again softly.

"Logan?" she moaned. "What are you still doing here?"

"I heard you fall," he said. "You may be a bitch, but I love you and when you crash and tear down half the bathroom, I'm going to come running." Veronica smiled weakly.

"My hero," she joked. Logan looked alarmed.

"You didn't lose your memory did you?" he asked. Veronica shook her head then winced.

"No, but you're always the one saving me," she said. "Even when I push you away." Logan smiled.

"I'll always be there to save you," he said.

"Until you're ripped out of my life," Veronica mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ronnie," he said.

"Everyone I love leaves," she answered falling asleep.

"Not everyone, Ronnie," he said. "Stay awake." Her eyes flew open.

"Who hasn't left?" she groaned.

"Your dad," he said. "Me. Duncan... Came... Back..." Veronica forced a laugh.

"You're pissed at Duncan," she stated. He nodded. "Why?"

"He left without warning, and then came back expecting everything to be the same as it was when he left. And it's not going to be. It can't be. So much has changed in the past year and a half," Logan ranted. Veronica shrugged.

"Then again not that much has," she said.

"He asked if he could move back in with me!" Logan yelled completely ignoring Veronica.

"Like you still living at the Grande," Veronica responded.

"I mean sure Dick moved back in to his old place, but seriously! And he told me to just give up on you. That you would never choose me over him anyways. That you could never love me like him," Logan paled. He hadn't meant to say that much.

"So that's what all this is about," she said. "You think I'm going to run back to my relationship with Duncan."

"Well, aren't you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I haven't really decided," she answer. Logan scoffed.

"What are you basing your judgment on?"

"Which of you is more stable," she answered.

"We both know who wins that one," he snapped. Veronica's eyes burned into his.

"Only because you don't want to be stable," she said. "You're still too happy playing the poor rich boy act." Logan opened his mouth to argue but Veronica shook her head. "You know it's true." Logan glared at her. Sure it was true, but she wasn't supposed to throw it in his face.

"So no matter what, you're going to choose him?" Logan asked. Veronica shrugged.

"If you refuse to grow up, then yes," she said. Logan glared at her.

"Well then I'll call Duncan and have him come sit with you," he growled. Veronica cringed.

"Logan," she said. Logan shook his head.

"I'm not being your bitch," he snapped. "I'm not going to leave you, but I'm not going to let you play with me either. Duncan is the obvious choice so I'll call him." He spun around too fast to see the tears spring into Veronica's eyes.

~*~Veronica~*~

As soon as Duncan got there, Logan left, without saying anything to Veronica. She was sitting in her room staring at the wall when Duncan walked in.

"Veronica?" he asked softly. She looked up and smiled her walls firmly in place; Walls that only Logan seemed to be able to see through.

'_Don't think like that, Veronica.' _She told herself. _'Logan is gone.'_

"Hey, Duncan," she said out loud. "How's Lilly?" Duncan smile.

"She's in the living room," he said. "Do you want to see her?" Veronica nodded. Duncan held out his hand and Veronica accepted without a problem, wishing she could do the same thing with Logan.

"Is she old enough to stay alone?" Veronica asked. Duncan shook his head.

"Usually no," he answered. "But she's asleep." Veronica laughed. It sounded fake to her ears, but she wasn't sure Duncan noticed.

"She's beautiful," Veronica said smiling down at Lilly on the couch. Just like her namesake she was blond and lanky for a year and a half old girl.

"She looks so much like Meg and Lilly," he said. "And she act just like Lilly, but with Meg's sweetness." Veronica faked another laugh.

"Let's just hope she turns out more like Meg than Lilly!" she said. Duncan laughed.

"I don't know if I could handle another Lilly Kane," he said.

"I don't think the world could handle another Lilly Kane!" Veronica answered truly smiling for the first time since Logan had left. Duncan grinned in return. Lilly stirred.

"Daddy?" she said blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Lilly-Bug," Duncan said. "Did you sleep well?" Lilly looked up at him with big brown eyes; Meg's eyes. She nodded and looked at Veronica.

"Vonica?" she asked. Veronica and Duncan laughed. Duncan nodded.

"Yes, that's Veronica," he said to her. Lilly nodded solemnly. Duncan turned to Veronica. "She's not great with her words yet."

"She's still young," Veronica responded.

"So Logan tells me you regained your memory," he said casually. Veronica nodded.

"I did," she said. "And I'm going to help you raise Lilly like we planned. I love you, Duncan." Veronica stomach turned as Duncan grinned happily and kissed her.

'_No, you don't,' _her Lilly conscience said. _'You love Logan Echolls and you know it!" _Veronica stared into Duncan's grey-blue eyes. So much like her best friends, so much like her own, but so different from the ones she wished she was staring into.

"I love you too, Veronica," Duncan said. "And I can't wait to have you move in with us." Veronica forced a grin.

"So you're staying in Neptune then?" she asked. Duncan shrugged.

"I haven't decided. Mom and Dad want us to move near them, but you're going to Hearst, so I was thinking of buying a house around here," he said. Veronica fought to keep her smile up.

"That's great!" she said, "though I was kinda planning on moving in with Mac, so I need to talk to her." She felt guilty. Duncan had left them all and now she was pushing aside her friends and the one guy she truly love to make room for her first love in her life.

"We can get a big enough place for her to live with us if she wants," he said. Veronica hoped her smile looked like a smile not a grimace.

"I'll ask her," she said brightly.

"Great," Duncan said. "Now, you need to rest. Lilly and I will stay out here. You aren't any good to us when you're not doing well." Veronica nodded and let Duncan half carry her into her bedroom. She laid down and waited until Duncan left. As soon as he was gone she succumbed to the tears that had been threatening to fall since Logan called Duncan.

~*~Logan~*~

After leaving the Mars residence, Logan decided it was time to get a house. He wasn't sure he would be able to go back to the Grande knowing Veronica was out of his life forever. She had chosen Duncan because he was "stable". Logan laughed at the irony. Duncan, with his type three epilepsy was more stable than Logan Echolls, bad boy. Logan shook his head. He was really beginning to hate life. He picked up his phone and called his accountant, agreeing to meet him in an hour to go over how much he could spend on a house. As soon as he hung up, his phone rang.

"Hey Dick," he said checking the caller ID before answering.

"Dude!" Dick greeted him. "Party tonight! Are you in?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"I have things to do tonight," he said.

"Dude, what's better than a party?" he asked laughing.

"Growing up," Logan answered. "Doing homework."

"Ronnie isn't going to take you back just because you did home work one night," Dick laughed. Logan clenched his teeth.

"This isn't about Veronica," Logan ground out. "This is about bettering myself."

"Dude, this is college!" Dick said. "It's all about living in the moment. And that moment is tonight!" Logan snorted.

"Please tell me you don't use that line on girls," he said.

"It worked on Mackie!" he said. "She said she was going to bring Ronnie."

"I'm not going, Dick," Logan said. "I have things to do."

"Whatever man, I'll call you in the morning and tell you all about the fun you missed."

"Alright, bye," he said hanging up the phone. Tonight was going to be all about getting on with life. Changing for himself, not for Veronica.

**A/N: **Ok, so this chapter basically wrote itself. Don't worry. This story is LoVe, it will happen.

Please read and review!


	9. Stuck

**Story:** Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

**By: **Pigy190

**Universe: **Veronica Mars post season 3

**Dislaimer: **Sadly I still don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. Nor do I own Logan Echolls. If my prayers get answered, and I do. I'll let you know.

**A/N: **This is the second to last chapter. O.O It's almost done.

This chapter was REALLY painful for me to right. REALLY REALLY REALLY painful. Which is why it took so long... Don't forget to review at the end!

**Chapter 9**

~*~Duncan~*~

Duncan had given Lilly to his parents and was forcing Veronica to go to a frat party. She wasn't too happy about it, but he had promised to help her with the newest Logan Echolls case. Of course, he didn't really know what had happened at the last few frat parties she'd been too so he figured her not wanting to go was because of her experience with 09er parties.

They got to the beach and he hopped out and rushed around the car.

"Come on, Veronica! The party has long since started!" He said pulling her door open and smiling at her. Veronica grinned back.

"I'm coming! It's not my fault you drive slowly!" she teased. Duncan laughed and gently pulled her out of the car and into his arms. Veronica hesitated a second before hugging him back. Duncan new she wasn't committed to this relationship, not the way she used to be. She though he didn't catch the forced smiles and hesitations before touching him. He was sure, however, that given time she was going to love and trust him the way she had before the whole I-have-a-child-with-Meg thing.

~*~Veronica~*~

Veronica wasn't sure how Duncan didn't notice or ignored her hesitations and forced grins. As she followed him closer to the beach where the party was going on, she sub consciously scanned the crowd for Logan. Duncan pulled her over to Dick and Mac who were laughing together.

"Hey Mac," she said eyes still scanning the crowd.

"He didn't come," Mac told her. Veronica jumped.

"Who?" she asked. Mac glanced at Dick and Duncan who were goofing off and off to get some drinks.

"Logan," she told her best friend. Veronica glared at Mac.

"I wasn't looking for him," she said. Mac gave Veronica a look.

"Why are you with Duncan?" she asked. Veronica shook her head.

"I love him," she answered. "Why isn't Logan here?" Mac laughed.

"Finally to the point!" she said. Veronica glared at her again. "He said told Dick he had something better to do. Dick even tried to tempt him with you being here, but he just insisted he was too busy." Veronica smiled sadly.

"Dick telling him I was going to be here probably made him stay away more," she said. Mac shook her head.

"I don't understand you," Mac said. "And the boys are coming back with drinks. Coffee tomorrow and you're telling me everything." Veronica grinned.

"We'll see," she said.

Duncan came over and handed Veronica her drink before pulling her into his arms.

"There are some girls over by the bar that were talking about Logan and a girl named Sarah that disappeared," Duncan murmured in her ear before kissing it softly. Veronica smiled and spun around to kiss him.

"I'm going to go investigate," she said. He nodded, gave her another kiss and let her go. Veronica was glad to be away from Duncan for a bit. She it was wonderful to have a normal relationship with him, but she missed the intensity of kissing Logan.

"_Stop thinking about Logan! You're with Duncan now. And you have normal. And he trusts you to investigate things by yourself without freaking you!" _Veronica's Lilly-like conscience snapped. Veronica put on a smile and went to interview the girls.

~*~Mac~*~

Mac really had no idea how Veronica could even remotely _pretend_ to be happy. She could see how miserable her friend was, but it was something Veronica was going to have to figure out herself. Mac shook her head and turned her attention to Dick.

"Is she seriously with Duncan and not Logan?" Dick muttered in her ear. Mac nodded. "I can't believe her." Dick shook his head. Mac shrugged.

"She had to figure it out on her own," she said. Dick nodded and pulled Mac onto the dance floor.

~*~Logan~*~

Meeting up with Veronica was perhaps the hardest thing he ever could have done. Before he had Parker to keep himself distracted and before that it was always someone else. Now he had no one and Veronica was back with Duncan. He really should have seen this one coming.

Yesterday he had met with his accountant and then later a real estate agent and bought himself a nice, four bedroom house on the edge of Neptune. It was ocean front, so he could go surfing anytime he wanted to and it had nothing in it that reminded him of Veronica. He was meeting her and Java Hut for some coffee and so she could give him the updates on what she had found out about Sarah. Apparently that was the girl's name. Logan had called her Veronica, claiming it was sexier. The girl hadn't cared, after all she had a chance to sleep with Aaron Echolls's son.

He walked into the Hut and saw Veronica waiting on him.

"Hey," he said. She looked up.

"Logan," she greeted him. She handed him a manila folder.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I solved the case," she said. "My dad is bringing her in as we speak." Logan's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" he asked. Veronica sighed.

"I talked to some of Sarah's friend last night at a party. They said she had called to tell them she was headed home after sleeping with the Great Aaron Echolls's son," Veronica said the name like she was spitting out poison. "After that she never showed up. Or so you were lead to believe. She really used it as an escape to go off with her boyfriend, running away with his parents money." Logan stared at her.

"And you figure this out how?" he asked. Veronica smirked.

"I don't ask you how you surf, so leave the sleuthing to me," she said. Logan shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"Thanks," he said. Veronica nodded.

"Anytime," she answered. She looked towards the door as if looking for someone.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked. She nodded.

"Mac," she answered. Logan pursed his lips.

"Oh," he said. She nodded.

"So why weren't you at the party last night?" she asked. Logan was surprised, he thought Dick was kidding when he said Veronica was going to the party. Apparently Duncan didn't care what Veronica wanted to do.

"I was moving into my new house," he said. Veronica eyes widened and her mouth formed and "O". Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't this. "I got tired of living in the Grande. It has too many memories, so I figured I'd get a new place. Something without ties to my old life." she nodded. He wasn't sure if he imagined the flash of pain and regret in her eyes or not.

"Hey, V," Mac said suddenly coming up to them. "Logan."

"Hey, Mac," the two chorused. Logan got up.

"Thanks again, Veronica," he said. She nodded.

"Anytime," she repeated. He smiled inwardly at how her voice wavered. Something he had said to her had gotten to her.

~*~Veronica~*~

As soon as Logan left, Mac took his seat and stared at her expectantly. After five minutes of Veronica not saying anything and Mac ordering and receiving her coffee, she huffed and spoke.

"Alright, what did Logan say that's got you so upset?" Mac asked.

"He bought a house," Veronica said.

"That's good, right?" Mac asked. "He's maturing and becoming more stable."

"He said he wanted something without ties to his old life," Veronica continued in a monotone.

"Would you want something tying you to your old life?" Mac asked.

"I'm part of his old life," Veronica responded. Mac's lips formed a line.

"You can't expect him to wait for you to pull your head out of your ass forever," Mac snapped. "You chose Duncan. Now Logan's moving on and your upset. Are you sure you want to be with Duncan?" Veronica nodded.

"I love him," she said. Mac snorted.

"You loved him," she answered. "Once a long time ago, before I met you. Before Lilly Kane was murdered. Before you fell in love with Logan Echolls." Veronica's head snapped up.

"I don't love Logan," Veronica said. Mac shook her head.

"Not even you believe that," she said. Veronica cringed. She didn't think Mac could tell.

"I'm your best friend, Veronica," Mac said. "I know you. You're not happy." Veronica laughed.

"When am I ever?" she asked before she could stop herself. Mac finished off her coffee.

"When you're with Logan," she said getting up and leaving. Veronica sat staring at her now empty coffee cup for another twenty minutes before heading back to the place she now called "home". The place Duncan and baby Lilly were waiting for her to come play mommy.

~*~Duncan~*~

Duncan was sitting at home waiting for Veronica to show up when there was a knock on the door. Duncan opened the door to find Dick there.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked his friend. Dick looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you about something," Dick said.

"Sure, come in," he said. He followed Dick to the living room where Lilly was playing on the ground. "What's going on?"

"You know Veronica doesn't love you anymore right?" Dick asked. Duncan looked at him eyes wide.

"What?" he asked. Dick looked at the ground.

"Come on you have to know," he said. Duncan shook his head.

"She told me she loves me," he answered. Dick sighed.

"Dude, she's totally in love with Logan," Dick said. "You're just the more stable one of the two so she took the safe route." Duncan shook his head.

"Whatever man," he said. "I thought we were friends." Dick glared at him.

"We are friend," he snapped. "Look, I spent years making fun of Cassidy loving his pain. Then I spent years making fun of Veronica. Especially after Lilly died. I made her miserable, but she's my friend now too and I know she's only ever happy when she's with Logan." Duncan sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "Veronica made her choice and you know once she does that..." he trailed off.

"I know Ronnie," Dick said. "And she's going to realize it sooner or later. Hopefully before Logan does something stupid. What I'm asking is that when the time comes, let her go. Don't cause her more pain." Duncan nodded.

"If it comes to that I will," he said. "But it won't. Veronica loves me." Dick nodded.

"Ok," he said. He walked back toward the door. "I have to go. I just wanted to make sure we're clear. If Ronnie ends up hurting because of you, I will make you pay." Duncan stared at his friend in shock, unable to think of something to say before Dick left.

If he looked deep inside himself he knew the truth, but he didn't want to accept it.

Veronica came home ten minutes later.

"Hey you," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey," he said smiling at her. "How was your lunch with Mac?" Veronica shrugged.

"Boring," she said. "We just had girl talk." Duncan laughed.

"You having girl talk?" he asked. "I thought that ended with Lilly."

"That's because I didn't have any other girls to have girl talk with," Veronica answered. Her tone was light and teasing, but Duncan could hear the pain underneath.

"Logan's coming over tonight," he said casually. He told himself he imagined the pain and regret that flashed through her eyes at the sound of Logan's name.

"That's great," she said with a smile. Duncan nodded. "I'm going to play with Lilly for a while. Are you cooking?"

"Yeah, I'm going to woo you with my cooking skills," he joked. Veronica laughed.

"We'll see about that," she answered sitting on the floor and putting Lilly in her lap. Duncan smiled at the picture of a perfect mom Veronica made and went off to cook.

~*~Logan~*~

Logan approached the Kane/Mars residence hesitantly. Duncan had invited him over as a sort of peace offering. The fight for Veronica was officially over, or so Duncan thought. Logan had one last attempt he had to try. He was stable now. He had a house, a job, and he had skipped out on a chance to party and get drunk so that he could get said house and job. That had to mean something to Veronica. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Veronica with Lilly on her hip. Her eyes lit up when she saw Logan only to close off again

"Hey Logan!" she said. "Welcome to our home, come in." Logan forced a smile and followed her into the Dinning Room.

"You're just in time, buddy," Duncan said brining plates of food out of the kitchen. "I was worried you weren't going to make it in time. Veronica's already complaining." He wrapped his arm around Veronica and gave her a quick kiss. Logan fought the urge to vomit. With Duncan's arm around Veronica and Lilly on Veronica's hip they looked just like a family.

Dinner went without too many problems. Lilly seemed to have taken in upon herself to throw food at Logan and making Veronica clean it up. Every time Duncan tried she screamed her head off.

"Sorry about this," Veronica apologized for the millionth time cleaning up Logan's spilled drink. Logan smiled at how close Veronica was to him.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Veronica smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to give Lilly a bath and get her to bed," Duncan said.

"We'll clean up in here and then go sit outside," Veronica said. Duncan gave her another kiss. Logan fought the urge to vomit again.

Cleaning up was over quickly. Veronica lead him outside to the deck.

"How's your new house?" she asked leaning on the railing. Logan shrugged.

"Lonely," he said. "I'm used to having people around." Veronica nodded. He came to stand beside her, both of them gazing into the yard.

"I got a job," he told her. Veronica turned to look at him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I donated to a shelter for abused children and women," he said. "And I work there now." Veronica looked shocked.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

"Ronnie," Logan started. Veronica shook her head.

"Don't, Logan," she said. "I'm with Duncan. I love him." Her words hurt more than a punch to the gut or a whipping for his father.

"No," he whispered.

"Yes," she said. "I'm glad you're getting your life together, but it's too late for us." Logan smiled bitterly.

"I should have known no matter what I did, you'd chose him," he said. "Good-bye, Ronnie." he turned and walked out of the house without saying anything to Duncan. He wouldn't have known what to say. After all, what do you say to the guy who took the only girl you ever truly loved from you? The only person that made life worth living.

Logan got in his car and started driving, not caring about a destination.

**A/N: **The Epilogue is written. The story is finished.

How fast I update depends on how many reviews I get. :)

And I know some of you are just DYING to see how it ends. Hehe.

**Review **and find out. ;)


	10. I Hear the Bells

**Story:** Tears Fell Down and Hit the Fire

**By: **Pigy190

**Universe: **Veronica Mars post season 3

**Dislaimer: **Sadly I still don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. Nor do I own Logan Echolls. If my prayers get answered, and I do. I'll let you know.

Also, the song is "I Hear the Bells" by Mike Doughty

**A/N: **this is it. Then end. I can't believe it's done. Enjoy.

Also: I upload this quickly for the following 5 people, who submitted amazing reviews that made my day:

**Ellah23**- don't worry, you didn't have to wait long see? :) I'm glad you like what I did with Dick, I don't think the show really captured him.

**usernames are for losers**- [love your userneame. :)]

**gufsmile**- I know the Duncan/Veronica is horrible. But it was necessary... (and SO painful to write!)

**starcrazed**- I hope you were frustrated with everyone! haha that's the way I always was when watching the show so I tried to get that in my fic.

**TSJorSydPip**- I don't think the last chapter was anyone's favorite chapter(unless your a Duncan/Veronica fan in which case I don't know why you're reading this). For the rest, you're just going to have to read. :)

Epilogue.

~*~Logan~*~

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Veronica Mars always goes to the good boy. I should have known she would never choose me over Duncan Kane. They were the Golden Couple. Even Lilly knows they're best for each other; otherwise she wouldn't have let Veronica go back to her stupid brother._

Logan threw the bottle he had just emptied over the side of the bridge. He wasn't sure why he hadn't followed yet. This was all so De-ja-vu. Just like summer before Senior year after Veronica accused him of killing Lilly. He almost expected the PCHers to come driving up to beat him up for something again. But this wasn't high school. He wasn't here because his girlfriend had accused him of murder. Then she had been following evidence. Then he still had a chance with her. Now he had nothing. She was back with Duncan and had her perfect family with him. She finally had normal. Boring old normal. Logan scoffed and opened the second bottle and took a large gulp.

_I hear the bells_

_Down in the canyon, it's_

_Snow in New York_

_Some blue December, I'm_

_Gone to the moon_

_Without you, girl, and I'm_

_Calling to you_

_Throughout the world and well I can_

_Hear the bells are_

_Ringing joyful and triumphant and I can_

_Hear the bells are_

_Ringing joyful and triumphant and_

_I hear the bells_

_They are like emeralds, and_

_Glints in the night_

_Commas and ampersands_

_Your moony face_

_So inaccessible_

_Your inner mind_

_So inexpressible_

Logan almost spit out the drink. For the past year he had been trying to figure out what had happened at alterna-prom. Suddenly he knew. He remember the epic speech followed by Veronica running out on him. He remembered her coming back the next morning. Almost as good as telling him she loved him and Kendall had ruined it. If Kendall hadn't been there maybe she would have opened up to him. Maybe she would have let herself love him.

"_Yeah right. Like Veronica Mars will ever let anyone in that she shut out after Shelly's Party?" _Ah there was the pesky voice. He had been wondering when it would show up. _"Face it, Logan. You ruined things when you turned your back on her after Lilly's death. You knew she loved Lilly, and yet you shunned her." _ Logan took another swig of his drink trying to drown out the words bouncing around in his mind.

Logan tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He had lost everything. His life before Neptune, when his father didn't beat him; Veronica at twelve, when Duncan claimed her as his; Lilly at fifteen, when his father bludgeoned her to death; Veronica again, when she left him for Duncan; His mom, when she jumped off the bridge to get away from the Great Aaron Echolls; Duncan, when he finally ran away with Meg's baby; his dad(as much as he hated the bastard), when someone shot him in the hotel room of the Neptune Grande; Cassidy aka Beaver, when he jumped of the bridge; Dick, when his dad came back; and then Veronica, for the final time(he hadn't bothered to count the other times since she'd always come back to him), when she left him for Duncan and baby Lilly. Everything. Gone.

He got up and walked to the ledge. His phone rang. Veronica's ring tone, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was Duncan's now. Forever.

He didn't know why he didn't just jump. There was no point in living.

"_LOGAN AARON ECHOLLS! YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS MINUTE!" his mother yelled at him. Logan jumped and almost lost his balance._

"_Mom?" he asked. Lynn Echolls was standing in front of him, furious. _

"_Yes, Logan, it's me. Listen to me. It's not worth it," she said. Logan raised his eyebrow. "I know that's hypocritical coming from me, but listen to me, Logan. I wish every day that I had the strength to stay and stand up to Aaron for you, but I didn't. I'm sorry, Sweetie."_

"_I have nothing left, Mom," Logan said, the tears finally falling. "Everyone I've ever cared for is gone." Lynn shook her head._

"_If that's true why is Veronica calling you?" she asked. _

"_Because she needs a favor?" he said sarcastically._

"_A favor from you," Lynn said. "Which means she needs you." Logan scoffed. "Who did she turn to when she was on the roof and Cassidy was trying to kill her?" Logan looked at the black pit below him._

"_Me," he whispered._

"_Who did she let comfort her when she thought her father was dead?" Lynn asked._

"_Me."_

"_Who did she turn to when Mercer almost raped her?" _

"_Piz."_

"_Why?"_

"_I wasn't there."_

"_Why?" _

"_I was beat up Mercer in jail."_

"_Didn't she call you?"_

"_Thirty times."_

"_I ask again, who did she turn to when Mercer almost raped her."_

"_She tried me." Logan's tears were coming in rivers._

"_Who did she go to when she found out Lilly had been killed?"_

"_Me." Logan choked out._

"_Who did she turn to when she found out who had killed Lilly?"_

"_Me."_

"_Then why don't you believe she needs you?"_

"_She won't say it."_

"_Do you think she tells Mac or Wallace that she needs and loves them?" Lynn asked. "No, they know she does because of the way she treats them. Everyone knows that Veronica Mars is completely in love with you, she just can't say it. Don't jump, Logan. Give her one last chance." Logan shook his head._

"_I can't. It hurts too much," he cried._

"_Please, Logan," Lynn said. "For me?" Logan slowly climbed off the ledge and got back into his car. _

"_I love you, Mom," he said. Lynn smiled._

"_I love you, too, Logan. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you like you needed me." Logan looked up and she was gone._

He took another swig from his bottle. He wasn't going to jump-for his mom, but he was going to get plastered. Nobody could stop him from doing that.

~*~Veronica~*~

Veronica watched as Duncan sat on the floor playing with Lilly. Lilly Kane. Veronica cringed internally every time she heard the name. It didn't belong to the small child bouncing around the floor with her too young father. It belonged to the ever strong, self-proclaimed fabulous Lilly Kane that had been murdered three years ago.

"Are you okay, Veronica?" Duncan asked. Veronica forced a smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just tired from having to deal with Logan." Duncan smiled back at her and nodded. He knew that Logan had run out earlier, but he didn't know the details of why. Veronica had told him he just couldn't deal with her getting back with Duncan for good.

"He did take it pretty hard," he agreed. Veronica nodded. She didn't trust her voice. She didn't know why she was even thinking about her decision to stay with Duncan. She had promised Duncan. Even if she hadn't, he was the better choice. Her relationship with him wasn't violent and passionate, it was nice, normal, loving. It made her want to gag. This wasn't her anymore, this was the old Veronica. The Veronica before Lilly died, but she couldn't bring herself to let Logan in. She knew he was just going to hurt her. He had so many times before.

"_But usually only after you pushed him away," _her Lilly-like conscience said. Veronica bit back a groan. She so didn't need Lilly butting in right now.

"Hey!" Duncan said suddenly. "I love this song!" he turned up the radio, even though the song was halfway through.

_I'm seeking girls_

_In sales and marketing_

_Let's go make out_

_Up in the balcony_

_Your business dress_

_So businesslike and I'm_

_Tossing the blouse_

_Over a chairback and_

_I can_

_Hear the bells are_

_Ringing joyful and triumphant and I can_

_Hear the bells are_

_Ringing joyful and triumphant and_

_You snooze, you lose_

_Well I have snost and lost_

_I'm pushing through_

_I'll disregard the cost_

_I hear the bells_

_So fascinating and_

_I'll slug it out_

_I'm sick of waiting_

Veronica choked back a sob. She had been avoiding that song for the past year. With it came the memories of Logan's speech.

"_I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me." _She had scoffed and asked _"Epic? How?"_ She remembered his responds no matter how hard she tried to forget. "_Spanning years, and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic!" _ She had tried to blow him off saying something about how relationships weren't supposed to be that hard and he had told her "_Nobody writes songs about the ones that come easy." _

Suddenly his earlier good-bye felt too final for her liking.

"Veronica?" Duncan sounded worried. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she said. Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"Then why are you crying?" Veronica was shocked. She hadn't realized the tears were running down her face until Duncan had mentioned them. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried anywhere but the shower.

"This song," she said. "I heard it at alterna-prom. Logan, made this speech." she cut off, unable to say anymore. Duncan came up and hugged her.

"I love you, Veronica," he said. "I always will, but I think it's time to be realistic." She pulled back and stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't love me anymore, not the way you used to. Or the way you love Logan." As soon as Duncan said Logan's name the tears stared over. "Go to him." He told her. "I can move on. You and Logan, you can't. Your relationship is epic." His words made her cry harder. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. His voicemail came on, no longer the sarcastic inspirational messages it had been all throughout high school. She called again, and got voicemail again.

"He's not answering," she said. "I don't know where he is." Duncan laughed.

"You're Veronica Mars. Are you telling me you didn't bug his phone?" Veronica blushed.

"I don't usually trace him," she said.

"I think this one time, he won't care." Veronica smiled and grabbed her laptop, pulling up the program to trace him. He was on the Coronado Bridge. Veronica gasped.

"NO!" She shouted. Duncan gave her a push.

"Go!" he urged. She grabbed her bag and keys and ran. When she got to her car, she floored it, urging her car to go faster than she ever though the damn thing could go. She blew through every traffic light and sign that she passed, breaking every traffic law every laid down. She just hoped that the Sheriff's department would let it slide since it was her car and her father was Sheriff. Either she was right or just down right lucky, but she made the twenty minute drive to the bridge five. She saw his car parked up ahead and came to a screeching halt. She got out, leaving the keys in the car.

"LOGAN?" She yelled.

~*~Logan~*~

He really was starting to hate the taste of Jack Daniel's. It used to take him a bottle to get drunk, now halfway through his second he was only beginning to feel the buzz.

"LOGAN?" Veronica's voice cut through the silence. He had turned off the radio when it had started to play "Veronica" by Elvis Costello.

He decided he was drunker than he originally though. He only hallucinated when he was really plastered.

"Logan!" Veronica stood before him, her face a mask of relief.

"Veronica," he said smirking. "You know, usually when you come to me while I'm drunk you're wearing something sexier." He laughed. She punched him. Hard. "OW!" he complained. Then his eyes widened. "You're really here."

"Yes, I'm really here," she said impatiently. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing countless other people have done when they have nothing left to live for," Logan said. "Drinking until I have the courage to jump." Veronica lost the little color she'd had in her face, he didn't bother to tell her he wouldn't jump because his mother had asked him not to.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," Logan answered. "Now what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be playing house with Duncan?"

"I can't do it," she said. "I can't pretend I'm in love with Duncan anymore."

"Pretend?" he asked. Veronica looked at the ground.

"Can't we finish this?" she asked her voice breaking. "Haven't we ruined enough lives? Hasn't there been enough bloodshed?"

"Enough years wasted?" Logan said softly. Veronica's head snapped up to look at him.

"You remembered," she whispered a smiled spreading across her face slowly.

"Yeah," he said. "That song came on, 'I hear the Bells', and it clicked. I'm sorry I called Kendall, I just didn't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry for everything." Veronica shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she said. "It's mine." Logan was stunned. Veronica Mars never admitted she was wrong.

"I shouldn't have run from you-from us- like I always did. But I was afraid," she said crying again. "I've never felt like this about anyone. And the people I love always leave." Logan took hold over her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"As long as you want me here, I'm not going anywhere," he said. Veronica sobbed against his shoulder.

"Then you better get used to New York," she said. "Because I'm always going to want you around. I love you." Her voice broke on the last part. Logan tensed around her.

"I love you, too, Veronica," he said. "I love you more than anything."

"It's not going to be easy," she said. Logan laughed.

"When is our relationship ever easy?" he asked. Veronica laughed with him. He pulled back a little bit so he could look into her eyes.

"Just promise me one thing," he said his eyes burning into hers.

"Anything," she said causing Logan's heart to jump.

"If you insist on risking your life, always let me know so I can come with you and protect you," he said. Veronica laughed.

"I promise," she said.

"Good," Logan said. "Because I can't lose you." Veronica kissed him softly.

"I can't lose you either," she said. Logan smiled.

"So you finally admit it," he teased. Veronica smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Cutting you out hurts more than letting you in."

They sat for the next few hours talking about everything. For the first time ever, Veronica didn't hide anything from him. She told him everything that had happened the last few years and everything she was planning on letting happen in the next few. She told him over her plans and he told her of his.

They knew their relationship would always be a challenge, but they wouldn't have it any other way. After all, their relationship is epic, and epic is never easy.

_The End_

Love it? Hate it?

Tell me!

I'm also working on another story(also LoVe). This one will not have Duncan/Veronica. I can't handle anymore of that right now.

**Review** and the new story might be up faster. ;)


End file.
